Firecracker
by Zona Toxica
Summary: Even the smallest explosion can cause distruction. What happens when a student forces himself into his teacher's world? GxV, Yaoi, OOC. THE IMAGE BELONGS TO SUPOBI...I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so, I totally fell in love with Junjou Romantica, it's awesome, I swear that I just discovered it, my cousin bought the series, I slept over at his (yes my cousin is gay and yes he's fundoshi, weird neh?) place and bam! We saw the whole two series in one night, except he was squealing all the time (yes my cousin is very girly.) I swear that I was nervous because I thought that his brother (cute guy, but arrogant, thinks he's some kind of new version of Justin Bieber, bleh, yuck.) would break into the room and see us looking at boys kiss, awkward situation. Anyways I thought it would be cute to take some of the ideas from Junjou and make them DBZ, sorry if you don't like. OOC, too. **

**Disclaimer: Guys from DBZ aren't mine **_**some**_** of the ideas are mine and ****others are from the creator of Junjou Romantica.**

**Chapter 1:**

Not again… Kakarot sighed after he explained today's work and adjusted his glasses, he couldn't wait for the class to end, sadly it just started. He turned around and began to write on the whiteboard the homework for his students. He was a simple English teacher, nothing special to say.

"Class, I hope you do your task correctly. This will be present in the next partial exam…" he pointed at the board

"Aww" was the class' answer to him

"I'm sorry. But that is the way it is." He slightly shifted at the stare _he _was giving him

"Wait. It says there that you want the essay tomorrow, its hamlet, that's impossible Mr. Son!" A boy with black long hair said, looking rather worried of the essay.

"Nothing is impossible, Mr. Robin, only coming back from the dead."

"…" everyone remained silent

"Any questions about your essay?"

"..." nobody said anything. Though some had their doubts but didn't dare ask him, others already had a good idea on how to start and others were just going to copy and paste. This would get a shitty grade, of course.

"No?"

"…No…"

"Fine. Open your text books to page 58…George Orwell's 'Love it or Leave it' from 1984 is an American classic, which explores the human mind when it comes to power, corruption, control and the ultimate utopian soci…soci…" Kakarot yanked his glasses off, his green eyes staring at his non-stop talking student. Everyone turned mute.

He cleared his throat; his student looked up at him and smiled "Mr. Son?"

"Stop talking." He ordered

"Yes, Sir."

"And sit correctly, this is not some cheap bar."

"Yes, Sir."

"Where was I?" He ran a hand through his blonde hair

"You were explaining Orwell's novel, utopian society, Mr. Son" a girl with blue hair answered, her twin smiled at the man, it was a rather coy smile.

What is she smiling about? He blushed lightly

"Right. Thank you Miss Briefs." He read a bit from the book "as I was saying, Orwell indirectly purposes that the power given to the government will ultimately become corrupt and…"

Again, he thought darkly, it took him a lot to not scream at his students when they talked when he was talking too. It was just so hard to concentrate with other voices. He yanked his glasses again, frustrated with the boy.

"Mr. Curtis" his voice came out husky

"Yes, Mr. Son?"

"You arrive late, you fail my exams and still you dare interrupt my class for the third time. Get out."

"I'll shut up."

"No. Get out." He ordered again, with both his hands on his waist

The guy stared.

Insolent boy, he sneered.

"Class, if your friend doesn't leave, I will have to be forced to take away two points from your exam. That's the 20% so if you get a 70 on the exam, it will drop to 50, get a 50 and I will be glad to see your face again when you retake my subject, your choice."

"No! Turles go away!" A girl begged.

"Man! You suck, leave!" A boy covered his head with his hood and hid his face with his arms, obviously afraid that the boy with dark skin would kick his ass.

"You're washin the socks, dude!" one of the boys from his soccer team yelled from the other side of the room.

They began to verbally harass him; growling low in his throat, Turles shoved his things inside his backpack, he flung it over his shoulder, grabbed his jacket and stormed to the door.

"And Turles…"

"…" he looked over his shoulder, annoyed.

"I'm looking forward into talking with your mother tomorrow morning. Don't forget your friend" he looked at the boy that was talking with him and gestured him to leave too.

"Heh, ah…" the guy nervously got up.

With a curse that sounded like 'fuck' Turles opened the door and slammed it behind them. The blonde man looked back at his class, he studied each face.

"Does anyone wish to join them?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now, without any further interruptions…"

As Kakarot kept going on with his class, at the far back, two students silently talked. The topic was obviously about the teacher, but they didn't talk in a bad way but in a rather… perverted way.

* * *

"He looks so hot in those jeans." One with white hair said

"He looks good in everything, but I bet he looks even better in his birthday suit."

"I can't help but imagine him in a threesome with us…"

He looked over at his friend when he was kicked gently on the leg; they shared a snort and a chuckle. Both teens looked back at their teacher with hungry eyes… the man was simply gorgeous.

"You're such a pervert Jeice, I wouldn't do that with you… besides, Kakarot is mine."

"Pft. You wish. Vegeta he's engaged. Engaged to not any woman, the girl he's gonna marry and bang all night is your sister."

"Half-sister let me remind you that. And he'll get married to her over my dead body… or at least once I get what I want from him." He lied

"Still, he's your sister's future husband."

She's a half-breed. He thought darkly, the only thing they had in 'common' was their father and loving the same man, he looked up at Kakarot. Yes, today was the day the man was finally going to know his feelings, he wanted to say that he loved him ever since he entered high school, ever since he laid eyes on him, he was a young student but he believed Kakarot was barely entering his 30's, he was young too, but he never thought that the one he loved was going to marry his sister. He was captivated by Kakarot, his personality and his features were the first thing he loved, then it was his body, he had a nice muscle tone, actually he was the only professor who worked out, he checked the others, they were all yuck or bald, but not him, he believed Kakarot took his time to keep himself in a healthy, good shape. He had beautiful blonde hair, innocent green eyes, light skin, thick lips and he was a stud, what else could he ask for? He was just perfect. He felt attracted to him, matter of fact he felt attracted to him in many ways, it was just impossible to not be drawn to such a handsome man. The first time he wanted to make his move was the same day Chichi announced that she was going to present her boyfriend. His heart broke to pieces when he saw Kakarot by his sister's side, holding her hand, _that_ only made him hate her more.

But besides having his heart broken he took Literature, just to be close to the man with innocent eyes.

"…He also sets forth the idea that the corrupt government will attempt to destroy any and all mental and physical-"

The bell rang, they were free. Everyone breathed in relief except Vegeta.

"Dammit…" Jeice smiled, embarrassed, he was daydreaming of his teacher.

"Do your homework and enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Son." Some students began saying and he would give them a nod.

"Bye, Mr. Goku" the girl who had a crush on him waved bye

"Till tomorrow, Miss Briefs" he didn't know if she was Bulma or Bra. But gave her a nod too.

Does he always wear that frown? Vegeta asked himself, he watched as the room began to get empty, his teacher began to pack his things, he made his presence known by a little cough.

Kakarot looked up, he took off his glasses and looked around his empty classroom, he then sighed heavily and leaned on the desk while tugging on his tie till it was completely off of his collar.

"Mr. Ouji, the class ended two minutes ago."

"I'm aware of that, Kakarot."

Insolent boy, he sneered.

"While in school, you must always address me as 'Mr. Son or Sir' not my name."

"Ok, Mr. Son…don't make such a hassle, you're my brother-in-law, I have that right" the word 'brother' made him feel sick, he lazily grabbed his backpack and walked up to him in a lazy manner "I have something to say to you…"

"I'm all ears." He was always able to listen to his students, it didn't matter how annoying they were.

"…"

"Vegeta?"

"I… it's just that…" who would've known that it would be so hard?

"What?"

"I… I… I lo… I love… I love you!"

What!? Kakarot's eyes went wide, did a student say that he loved him!? A student!? Love!? A man!? No, that was completely impossible, how stupid of him for not figuring out the hints the boy had always been dropping on him since the beginning. He completely misunderstood.

"Mr. Ouji, I think my homework left you more than a little confused"

"No, I'm in my five senses. I love you." It was much easier now.

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, you said it yourself, Sir." He pushed his bangs to the side

Don't use my words against me, he tighten his jaw.

"Actually it is impossible, there could not exist a love affair between a teacher and a student, it's against the rules. And don't you think it's a bit odd?"

"Odd? Why?"

"Because we are both men obviously. And because I'm older than you, and I'm your sister's fiancé."

"You're still not her husband and being gay is normal now."

"Exactly, _now_. Back in my days it wasn't normal to see two men kissing."

He crossed his arms "still, I love you."

What an annoying kid, he rubbed his forehead, all he wanted right now was to go home and have a nice sleep, but now he was listening to a student's love declaration, but not just any student, this student was his fiancée's brother! Did he have some kind of pheromones that attracted the Ouji siblings? What a problem, he sighed, how was he going to get out of this situation?

To his luck, his way out was a cellphone vibrating in his pocket.

"Son speaking… yes ma'am… yes, of course I can, yes, I'm not busy right now… I'm on my way."

"Who was it?"

"No one." He grabbed his bag

"Where are you going?"

"Go home and do your homework."

"Wait! Kakarot!"

The man nearly ran out the school, what the hell just happened!? He searched for his keys, why was this happening to him? He always thought that those death stares his girlfriend's brother gave him were because he thought he was a jealous brother. But it was all the opposite, the boy gave him those looks because he never thought that the man he loved was going to get married to… loved!? He wasn't thinking straight, he slumped inside the driver's seat and flinched when the opposite door opened and Vegeta slumped inside the car.

"What are you-"

"I need a ride home."

"What about your driver?"

"My father fired him for falling in love with the harpy."

Kakarot knew he was referring to Chichi.

"What about your sister?"

"Busy."

"Where I am going is far from where you live."

"Are you really that cruel? Letting your fiancée's little brother go home walking? Where the streets could be filled with thieves?"

"Alright, enough with the drama."

Vegeta smiled, he _always_ got what he wanted.

* * *

Vegeta watched the blonde man bow his head in respect and then watched him step inside the woman's house. A very old, small house, they were in an old, poor neighborhood, the houses were ten times smaller than the ones in his neighborhood and the kids were playing street soccer, no rules at all. They pushed and shoved each other. How awful, he thought when a boy was hit in the jaw.

He was bored, he looked around the small vehicle, there was nothing special about it. He opened the glove box, gasping when a book fell. Vegeta looked at the title: Seasons of the Heart. He smiled. Vegeta was about to put the book back where it belonged but something was poking out of the book, gently he pulled it out.

It was photograph.

Kakarot? He blinked, it was Kakarot in the picture, but he wasn't alone, he was with a woman, Kakarot was looking over his shoulder, smiling widely and hugging her tightly, she was smiling too. Vegeta felt jealous immediately, who was she? Why was she hugging him? They looked young, maybe just a little older than he was right now.

He doubted Kakarot was cheating on his sister, not that he cared, maybe she was an ex-girlfriend… but then, why keep this picture? Inside a book, where it won't get lost or wrinkled?

* * *

Kakarot bowed his head, she smiled and offered him money for his services, but he shook his head, he bowed his head again and turned towards his car. He completely forgot about the boy he had inside his vehicle.

He saw Vegeta sleeping, with a sigh he stepped inside and turned the engine on, that made Vegeta flicker his eyes open and gave out a small moan that made Kakarot blush slightly.

He loves me? Hm, what is going on with kids these days? He frowned.

"You're back…" he rubbed his eyes

"I'll take you home now."

"…Whose house was that?"

"A lady's."

"I know, but why did you go there?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? You never talk in my class."

"It's normal to want to know what the person you love does."

Love, he shook his head, this isn't love.

"I tutor her child."

"In what?"

"Math."

"Math? I thought-"

"Just because I'm a simple English teacher it doesn't mean that I know nothing of other subjects."

"Sorry…" he frowned a little "…how old are you Kakarot?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Because."

"…27."

Vegeta frowned, Kakarot was cold with his answers, he then remembered the photo he saw without permission, he felt the urge to ask him about it, but he knew he was going to sound rude so he decided to talk about the half-breed first.

"Do you love my sister?"

"…I care about her." He repeated his answer in his mind

"I'm sure you do, but, do you _love _her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"…I, it's just that… I never… you never smile when you're with her, you don't seem to be happy… I saw a photograph-"

"You what?" his voice was filled with anger

Vegeta looked at him, his once innocent, calm expression turned into an angry one.

"I'm sorry Kakarot, I never meant to do it… who is she?"

"No one." He looked back at the road

"She was your girlfriend, right?"

"No."

"Why do you deny her?"

"Listen, kid, I'm going to give some advice. Keep your damn nose out of other people's lives or you will suffer the consequences. Believe me, you won't like them."

"…I'm sorry, Kakarot." He whispered "…mind if I turn on the radio?"

The man sighed and shook his head, Vegeta turned on the volume, there was a soft melody.

_Not gonna get us… not gonna get us… not gonna get us… they're not gonna get us, not gonna get us. Nothing can stop this not now I love ya, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, nothing can stop this not now I love ya-_

Kakarot turned the radio off.

* * *

"We're here."

Vegeta stepped out of the car and slammed the door closed, before he got any closer to the door it opened wide and a pretty girl stepped outside with her arms crossed over her chest, she was tapping her foot.

"Dwarf, where the hell where you!?" she yelled

"Nowhere! Keep your damn nose out of my life! You stupid harpy!" He pushed her and ran inside the house; the noise of his door slamming shut was heard.

"What is wrong with him?" she frowned

"Teenagers."

At the voice, a smile drew itself on her face as she hurried towards her fiancé and wrapped her arms around his neck; he embraced her back, his green eyes looking at the house. Maybe he said it a little too harsh? No, he needed to let the teenager know where his place was and will always be.

"I'm so glad that you're here." She smiled and ran her hands through his tangle free blonde hair.

"…I have to go now, I only came to drop your brother."

"Aww, but you just got here!" she whined

"I know but I have to pick up my brother."

Damn it, she twisted her mouth at him, which meant she wasn't happy with his plan, Kakarot didn't care what she thought. So he kissed her lips quickly and pulled away from her.

"Bye" she mumbled

"I'll call you." He waved

* * *

"Finally! I've been waiting for hours!" His little brother yelled from a distance away

"Shut up and get in, I want to go home!" He rolled his eyes at the teenager

Gohan, his little brother rolled his green eyes back at him, he said a quick goodbye to his friends and kissed a girl on the forehead before running off to the car.

"What took you so long, dude?" he asked

"Problems." He smiled at the boy

"Must've been bad."

Bad enough to twist my thoughts, he thought. Kakarot remembered what he said to Vegeta, those words were harsh. Damn it, he shook his head, the boy was stuck in his mind. He looked at his little brother.

"So, golden locks, who was that cute girl?"

"N… no one." He blushed

"Aw! Come now! Tell me I'm your big brother, she's your girlfriend right!" he laughed and ruffled Gohan's blonde hair.

"Stop! Stop! Ok, ok, yeah she's my girl! Stop!" he blushed to his ears and pushed the hand off his head. With a small smile he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

Kakarot smiled again, he looked at eyes as big and green as his own, his little brother Gohan, so little one day and the other he was dating a girl, Gohan was a man now, 18 years of age, it's such a big number. He wondered what his son would be like when he grew up. He could bet that Gohan and Vegeta were the same age, maybe Gohan a few months older than his student.

"Go get Goten."

"Ok, but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, just go and get him."

Was he thinking of Vegeta again? Yes. Maybe he was a little too harsh with him, oh well, sooner or later he'll get over it. Gohan and Vegeta were so different, Gohan was sweet and kind, he always cared for everyone, always thought of the others before himself; Vegeta was rude and stubborn, he didn't care about nobody but himself and they were also different economically. They had to work really hard to keep the roof under their head, they always had to pay the bills and school, their food and Kakarot needed some more money to pay the mechanic his damn car was failing, plus Goten had tons of medication to take, Gohan tried his best to stay in school with a grade a little over 80, though he knew his brother suffered from stress. Vegeta was a rich boy; no need to worry about the lack of food or about school, if he failed a subject, money solved his grade. But he had to admit that Vegeta was smart.

He hated these kinds of situations, not that he had something against the gay people, it's just that he couldn't get rolled up in that situation, not with a man, not with a student of 18 years old. That was against the rules.

"Daddy!" A little boy with black hair jumped in his arms.

"Hey there, sport!" He laughed and hugged him.

"Goodbye, Goten!"

"Bye, Mrs. Cookie!" He waved with a big grin.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Karen, here." He handed her money

"Oh no, no! You don't need to give me anything, I love to take care of Goten!"

"Thank you."

"Say 'hello' to your brother for me!"

"Will do!"

He waved bye and rushed to the car, smiling at his small ticklish family.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Kakarot smiled and parked in front of a blue house.

"Daddy can we eat meatballs and spaghetti tonight?"

"Sure."

"But can we play first, uncle Gohan?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Kakarot put the final pot on the stove; he heard a small cough behind him. It was his brother.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, golden locks."

"Shut up… corn head."

Kakarot laughed.

* * *

Goten was sitting in the middle of the living room, watching a cartoon of a talking dog and a gang of teenagers. They sat in front of each other; Gohan sighed and blew off a bang from his eyes

"What's wrong?" Kakarot asked

"Goku, bro, are you sure about this?"

Why does he have to ask such a disturbing question? Kakarot ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily

"Do we really need to talk about this?"

"I'm just askin you, are you sure that you wanna marry Chichi?"

"You want the truth?" he scratched the back of his head

"Completely."

"…No."

"No?"

"No, I am not sure of wanting to marry her."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I want my son to remember what it was like to have a mother when he grows up."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…Well, changing the subject. Did anything interesting happen to you today?"

"Nothing at all, same old routine."

You have no idea. He thought with a deep frown.

* * *

**Yeeeaaaah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas.**

**Chapter 2:**

A small car parked in front of a huge house, it was very, very tall and wide, it could be a mansion! Actually it was a mansion! The Sons looked up at the house, shading their eyes from the sun as they checked the entire building. Goten ran over to the fortune, laughing as the water splashed all over the place and landed on his face.

"Goten, get over here son!" He stretched his hand.

They walked up to the huge door, but it opened before Kakarot could knock. A butler stepped out and bowed at his waist.

"Mr. Son, Miss Ouji has been waiting for you."

Kakarot scratched the back of his head nervously before pulling his son inside the house; Gohan rolled his eyes and was about to follow his brother when something white caught his green eyes, looking to the side he saw a boy running into the wide garden, maybe he was the boy named Vegeta? He felt the urge to follow him; he just hoped to not be an intruder to him.

"Uh, Goku, I think I'll explore a little."

"Ok, just don't fool around."

"I won't, dude." He turned and ran after Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta ran as fast as he could, he wiped the damn disturbing tears that were making his vision blurry. He couldn't let Kakarot see him like that! He couldn't let him see this weakness! He couldn't let Kakarot see him crying like a little boy. He finally exploded! His father made him explode, Chichi made him explode, everything made him explode! He hated when people tried to control his life! Who the hell did they think they were!? It was his life! His! Not theirs! And that stupid Chichi, that bitch! She always had to butt in! He didn't support seeing her and now it was worse since she invited the Sons for dinner, without him knowing! His father agreed right away! What the hell was wrong with them!? They never asked his opinion! Why!? Was it because he was young!? So what!? He lived in the same damn house! He had the right to speak when something was on his damn nerves! And what was up with his father!?

"_Vegeta! If you are going to cry like that, then drop one of your activities, remember, crying is for the women, you must drop one!"_

"_I don't want to!" He cried louder, clinching his fists tighter, nearly ripping his shirt to shreds._

He couldn't take it anymore! It was too much to support, the stress was killing him! Monday: Private Teachers. Tuesday: Swimming Lessons. Wednesday: Piano Lessons. Thursday: Private Teachers again and Painting Class. Friday: Martial Arts. Plus he had to go to high school; he didn't have one damn minute to breathe!

His father said that if he was stressed and feeling too much pressure he should just leave it alone, but he didn't want to, the man was the one that put him in all those stupid activities, he was the one who gave him all those teachers! He would feel like a loser if he dropped them, his sister agreed with their father, she had dropped her activities but she had the best thing in the world: Kakarot! That only made him angrier. Whenever he felt sad or just needed to ease his mind he went to that place, the place only he knew. The place where he could take a breath. Between the tall bushes and trees, where he could see the green, white and blue.

Vegeta stopped right in the center, his breath hitched and the tears began to flow again.

"I can't take this anymore!" He whimpered and covered his face with his hands.

"Are you ok?" A husky voice asked.

Vegeta gasped loudly, someone was behind him!? But how in hell did he found this secret place!?

"What do you want!? And what are you doing here!? This is my secret place!"

"I just wanted to know… why are you crying?"

"W-who said I was crying!?" His eyes went wide.

"Well, you're shaking, your voice is trembling and I can feel you."

"Are you stupid? How could you possibly feel me crying?" He sniffed.

"You see, you confessed it. You're crying." The stranger chuckled.

What!? I never confess-who is he? He wiped his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Why are you crying?"

"I… I… I reached my limit!" He cried again.

"What?"

"I want to leave it! But I could swim 50 meters! I could play a duet on a piano! A woman bought one of my paintings today! And I won the Martial arts championship!"

"If you wanna leave it, you win nothing going a level higher."

"I don't want to be seen as a mediocre!" He finally turned around.

"You won lots of things, it's a good moment to leave it alone."

"If I ascend a level, I want to go higher!" His tears poured like waterfalls.

"Ever heard of 'diggin your own grave'?"

"D-don't use words I don't know! If it's something stupid I swear I will kill you! And stop worrying about me!..."

"But-"

"You can't possibly know how I feel! Besides you're just-mph!"

Vegeta's eyes went wide, he stared at the boy's face, he was… kissing him!? Reacting he pushed him away and wiped his mouth.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Since you weren't going to listen to a word I was gonna say, it was the only and easiest way to shut you up." He smiled widely, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Shut up." He wiped his mouth again, blushing to his ears.

"You look cute when you cry."

Wha-!? His eyes went wide as plates. Who the hell was this boy!? He looked up at him, he's tall, that bothers me… why is every guy taller than me? He looked into his green eyes. Those eyes, they remind me of Kakarot. He blushed.

"Who are you?" His last tears ran down his face, he shyly wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Oh right. I'm Gohan. Gohan Son, Goku is my brother."

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah, him."

So this is Kakarot's brother? Figures, he looks a lot like him, he blushed a little.

"Y-your brother is my English teacher."

"Really? Tell me the truth, he's boring and strict."

"No, he's rather interesting." He blushed.

"Hm, you serious?"

Vegeta nodded "G-Gohan… where's Kakarot?"

"With Chichi."

"Oh, well, you, we should head back."

"Sure." He smiled and followed him.

Easiest way, don't make me laugh. He wiped his mouth again, rolling his eyes he looked over his shoulder while Gohan was looking up at the trees with a big smile.

His skin color is beautiful. His skin was different from Kakarot's, Gohan was white and Kakarot was…light. Not white. His skin was a very light brown like a thin coat of cinnamon, he loved to drift off inside his mind and imagine himself touching his skin. He loved Kakarot, he loved him. It didn't matter if his heart was pumping fast with Gohan's presence.

He's unusual, Vegeta looked forward. What was wrong with that boy? Going off and kissing a boy he's never seen in his life? And what was wrong with him!? He actually cried in front of someone! He never showed his feelings, not even with his father, never! He wondered if Gohan had a boyfriend.

* * *

Both teens stepped back inside the house, Vegeta felt his heart pump fast when a pair of green eyes looked at him, Kakarot was looking at him with a small frown. He spotted a small boy sitting at a corner. Who was this little boy? He gave the boy a small smile, the kid smiled quickly and looked down at his feet.

Does he always wear a frown? He asked himself.

"Gohan, I see you've met my little brother."

"Yeah-"

"Yes, we've met. And I had the pleasure in talking with him." He crossed his arms, stare the bitch down, Vegeta, he told himself.

"Really?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah, when I was 'foolin' around."

"Well-"

"Young Vegeta." A tall man bowed at the waist, it was the same man who had opened the door for Kakarot and his family.

"What?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Your father wishes to speak with you, he awaits you in his bedroom."

Kakarot saw Vegeta grow pale, his face was so heartbreaking… his entire pride and smugness turned into seriousness, Kakarot swore that he saw a flash of fear in Vegeta's eyes. Chichi told him the other day, that Vegeta and her father were having problems, she said that they never got along well, she also said that her father wanted to send him to a military academy, see if the men could straighten up his awful insolence. That somehow, made him feel sad.

The boy sighed and turned to his guests.

"Excuse me."

* * *

They all sat on the dining table, it was huge. Everything in the house was huge, the bathroom, the boardroom, the yard, the kitchen, the rooms… everything was ten times bigger than his house, the size of Kakarot's yard was the size of a room in this house! Gohan sighed heavily and pulled out his cellphone and began playing with it, the noise from the little game echoed off the walls.

He ignored his brother's glare and kept on playing, the sound of gun shots caught Goten's attention, he was soon next to his uncle. When his cellphone announced that its battery was low, he growled and whined, Goten pouted and sat next to his father. What could he do now?

He then remembered the kiss he gave Vegeta, he smiled. He liked the kiss and he liked Vegeta too, he was cute, he liked him, not loved him, he kissed Vegeta because he never liked it when a person cried, when someone cried it was heartbreaking for him, but a kiss wasn't the first thing that came to his mind, the first thing was a hug, though with Vegeta's crisis that would've got him a punch in the gut, the other was saying a few comforting words but Vegeta didn't let him talk so that 'lead' to the kiss. But he really enjoyed it, he'd do it again with Vegeta, so… did that make him gay? Nah, he was attracted to girls, so was he bisexual? Maybe. He would have to try with other guys and girls and see what his mind came up with.

Kakarot rolled his eyes, what was taking them so long? He was bored to death, Chichi talked of nothing but shopping and about her hair and her nails, he didn't care if she got her hair done with her friend from high school. She was so caught up in her little world that she didn't notice when her fiancé took his cellphone out too.

The voice of two males caught Kakarot's attention; he looked up and saw as Vegeta shook off the man's hand in a rude way, he grew a little angry when the man grabbed Vegeta by his shirt and turned him around, whispering and threatening him.

"…Don't ever let that happen again, do you understand me?" He whispered, his voice shaking in rage.

"…"

"I'm talking to you." He shook the boy.

"I understand, father."

"Good." He turned to his guests "pardon the delay."

* * *

Kakarot watched them, they were like twins, two servants pulled the chairs out for them and they sat at the same time. Their aura was a twin, their eyes were twins and their frown was a twin, Vegeta hated his father but –to his disgrace- he had his father's entire appearance, he just lacked the mustache and beard. Chichi had his smirk and his personality. It was comic when Vegeta and Mr. Ouji supported their chin on their fist, at the same time.

He looked up at Vegeta, frowning and blushing when the boy winked and sent him a kiss. Ever since the teen confessed his love to him, the boy harassed him every time he had the chance, school became uncomfortable for him. And what was worse now, was that he felt a tingling sensation between his legs, at everything the teen did as he ate. It was a rather sensual way. What was wrong with him!? Why hasn't he looked away!?

Vegeta smiled at his teacher.

"Fancy some cream?" Mr. Ouji asked.

"Yes!" Gohan answered quickly.

"Gohan…" Kakarot whined.

"Dude, it's free ice cream, who does that?"

Mr. Ouji laughed "I like your attitude boy!"

Bastard, Vegeta frowned, his father never laughed with him, the man spent most of his time yelling at him. The man laughed a little more before calling the butler, their butler was by his side in seconds.

"Yes?"

"Bring the dessert."

"Right away, Master."

Tall, wide glasses were placed in front of them, with a load of vanilla ice cream! It was huge! Gohan and Goten attacked them right away, eating many spoon full of the delicious thing, Chichi and Mr. Ouji were both concentrated in their conversation, depths of dullness to Kakarot.

Kakarot shivered slightly. Vegeta knew very well that he was being watched by the man he loved, he felt so thrilled! So to have a little bit more fun, he slowly grabbed a bit of the cream and lifted it up to his mouth, a naughty smirk was pasted on his face, he stuck his pink tongue out and gave the cream a long, slow lick, with a smile he stuck his tongue back out and ran it over his upper lip, slowly. But the best part was that Kakarot watched his every move, he made eye contact with the man, Kakarot swallowed hard and looked away with a nice sheen of sweat covering his face.

After the dessert, they passed onto the boardroom again, Goten made funny faces at the floor, Mr. Ouji showed off his son's trophies and his daughter's first place ribbons, Chichi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes when her father began to talk about Vegeta's excellence and intellectual.

"So, Gohan, you practice any activities?" She interrupted.

"Yeah, soccer. But I think I'll leave it."

"Why is that?" Mr. Ouji asked, suddenly forgetting his son's cunning personality.

"Cause it's distracting me from my other things, like homework, exams, I have a band too… and my girlfriend said it's too stressing."

Girlfriend!? Vegeta's eyes went wide, he then turned red with anger and embarrassment, Gohan had a girlfriend!? He isn't gay!? Than why did he, how could he, what!? That bastard kissed me! He wiped his mouth once again. Ok Vegeta, think, he has a girlfriend and he kissed me… what the fuck!? He growled.

"See, Vegeta, you should drop one of your activities too."

"I said that I won't, father."

"Stubborn." Chichi said

"Stay out of this… Georgina." He said her second name, smiling when he heard some chuckles from Gohan.

"You damned-"

"Chichi enough, this has nothing to do with you and Vegeta you need to and you _will_ drop one of them."

"But-"

"End. Of. Discussion."

"…Shit." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Good. Now be a dear and play for us." He gestured to the piano.

Vegeta grit his teeth, giving his father a 'don't tell me what to do' look, he slowly made his way to the black piano that stood in the middle of the room, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers on the keys, first playing a very soft melody and passed onto the duet he did last Wednesday.

Kakarot tilted his head to the side, a small smile was pasted on Vegeta's lips, he looks so… so beaut-what!? He shook his head roughly, he did not just think Vegeta was… no! He didn't think that!

* * *

"Goten, me and your daddy need to have a small talk, so… why don't I take you outside?" She offered her dainty hand.

"…" Goten hugged his father's leg tighter.

Damn it, she faked a chuckle, she still couldn't get the kid to trust her.

"Hey, Goten." A voice behind them said.

"Yes?" He looked up at Vegeta.

"Would you like to go outside and play with my puppies?"

"You have puppies!?"

"Yes. I have ten."

"Yeah!"

"Ok, let us go play with the mutts!" He smiled and stretched his hand.

He smiled wider when the kid ran up to him and smiled up at him with a grin that without noticing made his worries and stress fade away.

* * *

The sound of Goten's laugh made him feel relaxed, Vegeta was on his back, resting over the lawn, he really liked the child's laughter. It was something he never really got the chance to do when he was a little kid, at least not as much as he would have wanted to.

"Goten?"

"Yes?" He giggled

"Are you Gohan's brother?"

"No! He's my uncle!" He laughed as a puppy jumped into his arms "and Goku is my daddy!"

Daddy? He blinked stupidly, letting the news sink in his brain, Kakarot had a son? He didn't know that… is the woman in the photograph his mother? Who was she? He was going to find out, sooner or later.

He looked back at the sky, watching the clouds pass by so slowly, he actually began to believe that the world was going in slow motion and not the superfast speed it went. He wondered what Kakarot was doing, he couldn't help but feel jealous, feel his face heat up at the thought of Chichi all over him. He smiled when a butterfly landed on his sneaker, he sat up and tried to touch it but was attacked by ten puppies and two adult dogs, the butterfly flew away but he was left laughing as he was kissed by his mutts.

"Stop!" He laughed harder.

Goten laughed and helped him on his feet, they both brushed at their clothes, they were filled with small footprints and dirt, Vegeta smiled down at Goten, the kid looked up at him.

"Do they have names, Mr. Ouji?"

"Call me Vegeta, kiddo, Mr. Ouji is my father, but yeah they do… this is Jimmy, Penny, Spots, Kimy, Berry, Max, Mini, Tiny, Tot and this chubby one is Pee." He grabbed him before he took off after his brothers and sisters.

"Pee?" He laughed, it sounded so funny.

"Yes, Pee, he's my favorite. He pees everywhere, once he peed on Chichi's dress. That is why I love him."

Goten laughed loudly, what a most suitable name indeed!

"You're funny, Vegeta!"

"I do what I do best." He patted the puppies head and put him back on the floor.

"I wish you were the one marrying my daddy." His tone became whispery.

Vegeta was caught off guard, he cringed slightly, marrying Kakarot? He never thought about the idea, it was visibly impossible, and it seemed that Kakarot didn't want anything to do with him. That of course was something he wasn't going to accept, an Ouji never gives in the first round.

"D-don't say that, Goten." He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because… your father is my teacher, he's older than me and… we are both men."

"Oh." Goten said, Vegeta could feel his heart sink down to his stomach, Goten's sadness clutched his aura.

Vegeta frowned too.

"I'll tell you what…"

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" A dirty Goten came running in the boardroom interrupting the adults.

"What's wrong, Goten?" Kakarot quickly crouched at his eye level.

"Vegeta said that I can have a puppy if you gave me permission!"

"Uh…" he looked up, seeing his student leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. He too had his clothes dirty.

"Your call… Kakarot." He breathed his name.

"Please daddy, pleeease!" Goten pleaded with the over worked puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He gave in with that damned look.

"Hurray!" Goten bounced excited.

"Goku-"

"Kakarot." He smiled when his teacher gave him his attention "can we talk?"

"I-"

"Can I borrow him, Chichi?"

"No I-"

"Thank you."

He grabbed his teacher's wrist and dragged him outside, ignoring his sisters loud complain, he loved to make her angry, but he needed to tell Kakarot his feelings again, he needed to let the man know just how much he loved him, needed to let him know that he was in his mind every day of his life. He dragged him into the enormous garden, he felt so overwhelmed with his mixed feelings.

Finally they were in Vegeta's secret place.

The perfect place.

* * *

The sun shined between the trees, the rays of the sun landed on Kakarot making his hair look like fire and his eyes soul-burning but cold as ice, Vegeta tried to speak but his mixed feelings crashed again and he broke down for the second time. He turned his back on his teacher and whimpered, his tears began to flow, he felt so stupid.

"…I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" His voice echoed in Vegeta's ears, making his heart ache.

"For crying!... I don't want you to think that I'm weak… I love you Kakarot, but I know that I'm loving you in vain, because I know that there is nothing I can do to make you stay with me...I know you think that this is just a passing desire! But you're wrong! I do love you! But why? Why did you have to pick her!? Why did you have to make me feel this way!? Since I met you my life has been a disaster! My life would've been better if you never came into my life... I love you… I love… I love you! Is there something wrong in that!? Damn it! You idiot!" He cried, his breath hitching, his tears flowing and he sniffled wiping off the mucus than ran down his nose, he sobbed loudly, feeling so uncomforted.

"Vegeta." He breathed, watching the kiddy show.

"Shut up! Why you!? Why did it have to be you!? Why did you have to pick my sister? You're an insensitive bastard!" He wiped his face with his palms, forgetting completely that he was on the dirt.

"That's a rather dirty way to clean your face when you have been on the ground."

"It's your fault!" He finally turned around, his tears were mixed with dirt, making his face turn brown "once I start crying I can't stop!" He covered his face, gasping and sobbing.

"…Idiot."

Kakarot pulled away the hands hiding Vegeta's face, he cupped Vegeta's chin, forcing him to look up at him, he wrapped his free arm around the slim waist pulling him closer to him. Kakarot's frown was deeper as he pressed his lips to Vegeta's slightly parted mouth.

Vegeta stared at his teacher's face, was Kakarot kissing him? Was he really doing it? He felt Kakarot gently move his lips against his. Fearing it was just a dream, he desperately wrapped his arms around the man's torso, pressing closer to him, he responded to the kiss with such passion it seemed unreal, he memorized the spicy taste of Kakarot's mouth, it was so addicting, he closed his eyes, praying to God, begging him to stop time. If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

Kakarot slowly broke the kiss, their lips brushed together slightly, he tenderly stroked Vegeta's dirty cheek with his thumb, wearing the same frown he always did, he pulled away, completely.

"You stopped."

"…" he just stared up at his green eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up, it won't repeat itself."

* * *

Vegeta was left alone. He could still feel Kakarot's lips against his, they were so warm. Don't get my hopes up? Kakarot, this is just the beginning. He looked up at the trees, lost in the blue, green and white.

"Kakarot." He breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas**

**You may say, 'hmmmm, that dialogue isn't in the story,' well that's because I watch Junjou in Spanish….just saying.**

**Chapter 3:**

Vegeta leaned on the doorframe from his sister's room, he watched as she slowly put mascara on her long eyelashes. He's been waiting there for an hour now; she didn't even notice he was there! Maybe she was doing it on purpose or she really was blind, whatever it was, it was making him angrier ever passing second.

"Chichi." His voice sounded like a growl

"What do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Can I ask you something?" he tried to keep his cool.

"What is it?" she looked at him through her mirror

"What does 'digging your own grave' mean?"

"Why do want to know?" she asked

"Just tell me so I can get the hell out of here!"

She stared at him and huffed, she slowly began to brush her hair, ignoring her brother completely. She knew very well that Vegeta hated to be ignored, but she didn't care.

Vegeta grit his teeth tightly, the bitch was doing it on purpose, he knew she was enjoying making him angry and he enjoyed to make her angry too, that was another thing they had in common…he sighed, turned around and quietly walked away, he wasn't going to give her the pleasure.

Bitch, you'll pay for that. He crossed his arms and entered the kitchen, maybe he could ask one of the servants, he still had a little time before his swimming lesson. The cook stared at him, worried, he offered his young Master a glass of milk, smiling a bit when the teenager drank and ended up with a white mustache, looking even more like his father.

"Would you like to eat something before your lessons, young Master?"

"No." he wiped his mouth with the offered napkin "answer me this question."

"Of course."

"What does 'digging your own grave' mean?"

"Oh. Well. It means…your own way to destroy yourself."

"Self-destruction?"

"Yes. Yes. Self-destruction."

I'll self-destruct? He rubbed his chin as his servant nervously began to make a mixture of fruits for his anorexic sister…she's a Vegetarian. He looked at his hands and sighed, did gohan mean that I'll self-destruct if I keep up pressuring myself the way I do? He wondered. What does he know? He angrily wiped his mouth again; it's been almost two weeks since gohan kissed him, since Kakarot kissed him too.

"Give me a cup of coffee." Mr. Ouji entered the kitchen

"Yes, Master."

Fuck, Vegeta rolled his eyes and hopped off the chair.

"Vegeta." Mr. Ouji called

"Yes, father?"

"Where are your manners?"

"…" he sighed.

Vegeta sat back on the chair, he got up and excused himself, his father gave him a nod, giving him permission to leave. He nearly bumped into his sister, she groaned at him as she smoothed her dress and pushed him to the side entering the kitchen, he bit his bottom lip, holding in his need to curse at her. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't live with people who treated him like a piece of shit, people who never asked him about his feelings. He had to wait, just a little bit more, just a few months before he turned 18 and he would ask his father for an apartment, far away from those fucking, suffocating, cocky people.

He made his way to his room, getting his stuff ready for today's lesson.

* * *

He was going to make it, just a little bit further! He had to win! His lungs were going to burst in any second! But he couldn't let the loser beside him win! No! Nobody had the right to beat him! He was Vegeta Ouji!

He gasped for air, hearing his coach yell at him, but fuck it. He won.

* * *

Vegeta sat on the bench, drying his hair. One of his swimming mates approached him, they guy loved to call him 'buddy' he hated that stupid nickname, his mother called him 'Vegeta' and she took almost three days to come up with such beautiful name to have some fool walk to him and call him 'buddy.'

"What's up, buddy!" the tall boy smiled

He sighed, I'm surrounded by idiots.

"What do you want, Nappa?" he closed his eyes and continue to dry his hair

"Buddy, you made the coach mad again."

"You think I care?"

"…You should at least take some air. It's a miracle your lungs haven't exploded."

"Whatever."

Nappa shook his head, he smiled and slumped next to his friend, he watched Vegeta dry his body completely, then they both sat on the bench, watching the others swim or dive, a fat kid blocked Vegeta's view all of the sudden, that made him growl.

"Out of the way fat ass!" he lifted his foot and kicked the boy on the ass

"Whoa!" the kid tried to straighten himself but fell in the pool

"Hahahaha!" Nappa barked out a laugh

"Damn kid. Fat and still dares to block my view."

"Charmin with the kids huh?" Nappa kept chuckling

"Hn." He crossed his arms

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Nappa looked forward again

Great, Vegeta rolled his eyes and lazily looked to the side. Here comes the queen of drama, he blinked at his swimming rival, the guy's name was Frieza and right behind him was his low class friends Ginyu and his gang. He smiled when Jeice winked at him. Except for Jeice, Jeice was his friend since middle school.

"May I ask why are you ruining the day?" Vegeta asked

"You're so cold to me, Veggie."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You loved it when I called you that the other day."

Frieza pouted and went to wrap his arms around Vegeta but was slapped across the face.

"Don't touch me!"

"Aggressive. I love that."

"…" Vegeta crossed his arms

"Don't you love me anymore."

"Ugh. Not even your mother loves you, that's the reason she left you and your lame ass father."

"Oh, but you _do_ love me, Veggie."

"I said, don't call me that!"

That's what he last needed, to listen to that stupid kid, he was the last person he wanted to see in the day. First his stupid sister, then the bastard of his father, Kakarot eased his mind a little while in school, but now, he had to deal with some perverted psycho freak.

"Aww…we had so much fun last time."

"Like I remember that." He scoffed

"I do. I remember you on your knees, sucking me off."

"You're not so lucky."

Frieza tried to make another move towards him but was slapped again. If anyone ever dared to mess with him, they ended up on the streets asking for food and water. He wasn't a daddy's boy, he just didn't want to mess his hands with the fools' blood. Once a guy name Zarbon messed with him, the guy's father is working in some fast food restaurant. Pity.

And whenever he tried to beat the shit out of Frieza, the coward ended up crying like a bitch and going off to tell his daddy what happened. His father didn't even say 'peep.' He was under Mr. Ouji's power. He was a simple, cheap employee.

"You're so mean, Veggie."

"I do what I do best, you stupid excuse of a lizard."

"Veggie!"

"That was your last, reject." Vegeta growled.

Jeice couldn't hold in his laughter and neither could Nappa when Vegeta punched Frieza in the face and pushed him inside the water. And the others held in their need to kick the 'prince's' ass, not one wanted to mess with the young Ouji, if they did it would be the end of their parents' job. And they would go home with a black eye.

* * *

The next day, he woke up with a smile; it was the day of putting his plan into action! He was so excited and nervous at the same time! Though his day was going to have a bad start…as usual.

"Vegeta!" his father called for the second time

Great, he rolled his eyes. But before going down stairs for breakfast and to see what the old hysterical man wanted now, he got dressed and prepared his books in his backpack. Seems he didn't have the enough yelling from yesterday when he 'unintentionally' said a few hurting words to his sister's friends. He had said his apologizes to them, but Chichi only made it worse, she got all hysterical and began to talk shit. And he said shit back, which got him a good scream from his father. His father went too far. He looked at himself in the mirror, rubbing his cheek.

Mr. Ouji slapped him.

He slowly made his way down, step by step, both feet on the same step and on the other. He was taking his time.

"Vegeta!" his father called for the third time

"I'm coming…" he whispered as he hopped off the last step, he then walked through the large and shiny floor of the 'living' room, he stopped right in the middle of the huge room and looked at his reflection on the golden floor. There he was, his bangs just below his eyebrows, his big black eyes and frown and his thin body. He finally made it to the kitchen. Where his father, sister…and a man sat. The man gave him a nod, greeting him. Vegeta stared at him, emotionless, the blank expression on his face made the man smile a little. The stranger looked back at the glass of water he was given a few seconds ago; he slowly picked it up and drank. Vegeta watched his every move.

"Vegeta."

Who the hell is he? Vegeta thought as he gave his father his full attention.

"This is Broly Gunn."

Once introduced, the man got on his feet, smiled widely at Vegeta and stretched his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, youngster" he smiled

Vegeta stared at the man's hand, like if it were poison. Broly Gunn, he repeated the name in his head.

"Pleasure." Vegeta looked away

Broly awkwardly lowered his hand when it wasn't shaken, he pretended to cough and he sat back down, next to Chichi. She gave him a small smile, sign of her apology.

"Vegeta, Mr. Gunn forms part of the military academy I told you about and…"

He no longer could hear his father's words…Military Academy? So, his father was serious about it? That was impossible! This man was going to take him away from Kakarot? No way. He couldn't believe his family, his sister agreed with their father, as usual. Where was his opinion? Did he no longer have that damn right? It was so unfair, it was so…heartbreaking.

* * *

Vegeta ran into his classroom, he was late. Never in all his school history was he late, never. He was always on time and the first one in the class, but thanks to that stupid family reunion with Broly Gunn, guilty he admitted the man was handsome, he was late. Thank you Broly Gunn, he growled in his head.

It was so embarrassing when the teacher said that it was impossible that he was late, that she couldn't believe that he was the last one in her class. Every fucking eyeball was looking at him! But what was even worse was that just when the teacher was saying 'Mr. Ouji, you're the last one arriving' Kakarot passed by and looked at him, looked at him then raised a perfect eyebrow, shook his head and kept making his way to his classroom. That was the most embarrassing thing in his life.

But oh well.

School was so slow, it was one of those days were you were too lazy to even keep your eyes open, so boring that you didn't pick up the pencil in the passing hours, Vegeta and Jeice skipped P.E, which was weird. They never skipped P.E or any other class, but Vegeta was feeling with his self-esteem to the ground.

In English he didn't even bother to look up at the teacher. This to Kakarot's concern was rather…worrying.

* * *

Kakarot sighed as his last class ended, he felt rather relieved. Vegeta wasn't a problem today, which was a good thing, he didn't wink or sent him kisses today, good, he didn't tease him with that little pink tongue of his, thank god, he didn't do anything today, not even pay attention.

What could have been wrong with him? Kakarot asked himself as he sat on his desk and looked down at the paper work he needed to check, it was another essay. He read the first name: Vegeta Ouji.

As he slowly began to read Vegeta's work, his eyes began to grow a little with every paragraph.

It was perfect. Vegeta's essay was…perfect. Did someone help him? He read it again, it was impossible that a student of that grade did something so…he really did underestimate Vegeta's intellect. He said Vegeta was smart, he didn't think he was this smart. He took out his red marker and wrote the number 100 on the paper, it was an advanced paperwork.

He flipped Vegeta's essay face down and moved on to the next one, but a loud argue from outside interrupted him. He tried to focus on Jeice's essay but it was impossible, he got to his feet, walked to the door and grabbed the handle, he popped his head outside and saw one of the teachers arguing with a student…but not just any student. The student in trouble was Vegeta.

"This is the third time you disrespect me in front of your classmates, Mr. Ouji, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"That I don't give a shit." He said calmly

"That is the last straw, I'm taking you to the principal's office so they expel you definitively"

Kakarot felt a little bit of anger when the teacher grabbed Vegeta roughly and began to drag him towards the principal's office, he needed to stop them…Vegeta had enough problems, adding one more would be like adding more water to a glass that was already full.

"What's with all the noise?" he said walking to them

"I'm sorry, Son, but this is none of your concern."

That's what you think, he raised an eyebrow.

"Actually it is."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard about the conference. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Son, but right now I need to attend some other things."

Kakarot looked down at Vegeta; the boy was looking at the wall, with an emotionless expression on his face. Something was troubling him?

"Um, I'll take care of him."

"What?" The professor looked confused at his colleague

"You'll need all the concentration necessary for that big conference and troubling yourself with a rebel student is not worth it."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not, for my colleagues, anything."

"Well, thank you, Goku."

"No problem, Piccolo. You go home and prepare everything you need and I'll take care of this boy. I have a good punishment for him."

"Fine."

Kakarot looked down at a surprised Vegeta, the boy blinked up at him, he looked very confused. Though he would thank him later. With his same old frown he guided the student to the English room.

* * *

Vegeta looked down at his lap, finally, he thought. He was finally going to put his plan into action! But how could he start? He was so nervous! He was sitting in front of Kakarot, just a few inches away from him. He looks so handsome, Vegeta bit his bottom lip, Kakarot kept his head low, grading the essays, his eyes looked up, Vegeta was sweating? He lifted his head completely and took off his glasses. Yes, Vegeta was sweating, was he sick?

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Y-yeah." Vegeta fidgeted with his fingers

Kakarot decided to leave the paper work for this night when he went to bed. He grabbed them and straighten the up, giving them a few pats to fix them and grabbed his bag, he then grabbed a small case and put his glasses in them and put them in the bag too. He folded his hand on the desk and sighed.

"Why did you disrespect a teacher?"

"…"

"Why did you disrespect a teacher?" he asked again

Vegeta looked up at him, the man was wearing his same frown, does he ever smile? Vegeta asked himself, I'd like to see his smile; he couldn't help but let a little smirk draw itself on his lips. He smiled wider when Kakarot frowned deeper.

"I didn't disrespect him."

"Oh? Then why did he say-"

"Fine, I called him green slug."

Green slug? Kakarot sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, he was so not in the mood for these things, maybe he should have let Piccolo take him to the principal's office…no, no, that would be cruel of him, he would have felt guilty later. Green slug, he smiled.

Kakarot expression went blank.

Vegeta eyes grew wide. He saw Kakarot…smile? Did he? Did he just smile? Did he!? Yes, yes! He made Kakarot smile! Oh, he felt so happy! His smile was beautiful! It didn't matter if it was just a faint smile! It was so…breathtaking.

"I think you should go." Kakarot tighten his jaw

"Kiss me."

"What?" he sneered

"Kiss me…like that other time."

"I, you…a…go."

"…"

"Go. Home."

"No."

"Excuse me, I'm your teacher you must obey me."

"…Kiss me, Mr. Son"

(**WARNING**: EXPLICIT STUFF….yeah, _sex_. Watch out.)

Kakarot watched as Vegeta got to his feet, he let Vegeta push the things off his desk and to the floor, he let Vegeta crawl to him, he…was letting Vegeta sit and straddle his lap.

Vegeta's face was so close to his, he stared in those black eyes and felt hypnotized, Vegeta slowly brought his hand up, holding onto Kakarot's nape and leaned forward but Kakarot moved his face away from his lips.

"I can't do this, Vegeta."

"Why not?" he whispered

"…"

"Is it because of…Jasmine?"

"…What…?"

How did he know her name? How!? Kakarot's jaw trembled in anger, how did he know the name of his wife? How did he know? The question went over and over in his head, he tried to get up, but he was surprised when Vegeta wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"Kakarot…"

"Let go of me." He whispered

"No."

"I said let go of me." He grabbed Vegeta by his hips and pushed

"..."

Kakarot looked at Vegeta's serious face, the boy's eyes sparkled and his lips trembled, the tingling feeling told him to kiss the boy, deep down, in his stomach. What am I doing? Kakarot sighed and tried to push his student off of him.

"Vegeta, enough. Game's over"

"I'd still love you even though you die!"

What? Kakarot couldn't believe his ears, what did he say? His green eyes looked at Vegeta's face. Did he…? He stopped pushing Vegeta away from him; instead he just stared at him, both his arms dangling to his sides. Those words, the same words, why did Vegeta have to be so cruel? Why did he have to remind him of those painful words?

Vegeta still had his arms around his teacher's neck, inside he was deep nervous but he still managed to give the man with blond hair a faint smile. The man's face remained still. Vegeta decided to help Kakarot let go, so with one hand he tugged on Kakarot's black tie till it was completely off the man's collar.

"Vegeta…"

"You just need to cover your eyes." he said as he smelled the cloth in his hands

"…" Kakarot let Vegeta blindfold him. He saw nothing but darkness now.

I'll make you forget your beloved Jasmine. Vegeta cupped Kakarot's face

Kakarot was kissed by warm lips, the kiss was sweet, a cherry flavored kiss. A pair of shy hands, slowly, buried themselves in his blond hair; his own hands began to caress a smooth, slim back. When the kiss broke his hands traveled up, he cupped the soft face –if only he could see Vegeta's gentle smile- and dragged it down to kiss the sweet lips again.

Kakarot felt his shirt being opened up and his pants loose, he shuddered at the feeling of skin contact, it's been so long since that sensation, the warm skin, it was so addicting, he needed more, he leaned forward kissing a smooth neck. The trembling hands caressed his chest, more, he needed more. Those lips kissed him again.

Vegeta eyes sparkled, his smile grew a little wider when Kakarot let out a shaky breath, he stopped touching the man's body, smiling even more when the man gasp at the lack of his touch, but he needed to feel Kakarot more profound. He nervously got to his feet and with his betraying shaky hands he removed his entire clothes. He was completely nude, he was all Kakarot's, it was too late to back out now. He trembled more as he sat back on Kakarot's lap, the man ran his hands all over his body, his shoulders, his arms, his sides, his thighs. Vegeta bit his lip at the feeling of strong hands groping the skin from his rear, he gasped when Kakarot spread his buttocks; he let out a small moan at the sensation of Kakarot's arousal rubbing against his inner flesh. He was so scared, it was his first time. Kakarot's husky moans were like a symphony, making his fear fade slightly.

He choked down a shocked scream when he was carried and placed gently over the desk, he actually felt like if it were a dream. He grew at bit more frighten when he looked down Kakarot's body and saw his throbbing cock, Kakarot's breathing was heavy, his strong hands grabbed Vegeta's thighs and pushed them up, spreading his legs a little wider. He was surprised when his teacher kissed his lips.

Slowly, everything was so slowly, he bit his bottom lip harder, blood began to ooze down his jaw, he couldn't scream, if he did Kakarot would react and would stop. He didn't want Kakarot to stop, he wanted to do it so bad and he knew Kakarot needed it too. His pain eased when Kakarot's hips met with his buttocks, it hurt a lot. He looked up at the blond man, his vision blurry with the tears building up in his eyes; Kakarot remained still, taking deep breaths. Vegeta looked down again at the wonderful sight of their connection, Kakarot's hips moved out, for a second Vegeta thought he was going to stop; he licked his lips when Kakarot pushed back in.

"Ahhh…" the man breathed heavily

Kakarot felt relieved. The tightness and warmness around him was so desired, he had almost forgot what it was like to make love, he wanted it so bad, he needed it so much.

Vegeta bit his lip so hard, he almost cut it in half, one because it hurt, and two because he didn't want to scream his head off in pleasure, it felt so good, pain and pleasure mixed. Kakarot's skillful hips moving forth and back, his cock caressing the spot inside him, he was going to explode! Faster, faster, faster! His mind screamed, he needed the blond man to move faster, he needed him to finish before anyone caught them.

He moved his hips faster and faster, the beautiful body he was making love to was intoxicating him, it was making him addicted without him realizing, it was like if he were drunken, like the first drug he had as a teen, this body was his, it was completely his.

Kakarot's mouth dropped as his hips moved as they pleased, his breath turned ragged with every push into the tight body. He was almost there, yes he could feel it.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, he was thunderstruck by something that made him want to moan so loud, his back arched as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Kakarot's neck, his lips glued onto Kakarot's. He felt little jolts every time Kakarot thrust into him. He couldn't hold back a small sob.

* * *

Kakarot took the tie off his eyes, what have a done? He slowly pulled himself out, causing Vegeta to hiss. He felt like a piece of shit.

The teen dressed as his teacher looked out the window. His plan worked…but he felt guilty, he felt his teacher's sadness, was it wrong? He looked so relieved before.

"Go."

"…See you tomorrow, Mr. Son."

He was left alone.

Kakarot stared at the photograph where his beautiful wife was, smiling happily at him, his eyes traveled towards the window, from where he was, he could see Vegeta hop inside the expensive car. The Oujis' probably had a new driver.

The man with blond hair sighed and looked back at the woman he loved. I hate these kinds of situations…I always try to avoid them and try to not get interested since the beginning. There isn't a love that lasts for an eternity, there is always a goodbye…when a loved one is gone you look for a replacement to fill in that emptiness and you keep moving on…but I'm not that optimistic. I'm tied up to the past.

"_Goku…what would you do if one day I die?" the girl with big, beautiful eyes asked her boyfriend_

"_I'd cry blood…" he hugged her tighter_

"_Don't be silly, I'm serious."_

"…_I'd still love you even though you die…"_

"_I love you"_

Words, beautiful words, it simply was love and more love, but the merciless reality never forgives us and I didn't have the enough strength to keep moving on without her. I always build a wall between me and the real world and the only thing left for me is to sink in my insanity and cry…what I did with Vegeta is unforgivable, I hate complications like him. I want him to stop forcing himself into my world, he's just a boy…but those words he said…

"_I'd still love you even though you die!" _

He reminds of me, when I was his age, he makes me feel complete…what a bother. He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: **_**I bet you know what it is.**_

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas**

**Chapter 4:**

Vegeta's chest moved quickly, his body begging to be taken by him, there he was, just for him, he pushed up to Vegeta's body, listening to him moan, he rubbed against him, Vegeta buried his hand in his hair and he kissed him savagely, their teeth crashed together, he ripped his lips away and sunk his teeth into Vegeta's flesh, he felt his student's tongue teasing his ear, he bit harder, tasting his blood.

He held his student against the whiteboard, Vegeta squirmed as his teacher roughly pushed inside him, only half way in, there was a little pain with bit of blood mixed together, he was raw with Vegeta.

"Ah!" He screamed as his nails tore his teacher's skin

He slammed Vegeta against his desk, face down, forcing his arms above his head and held a tight grip around Vegeta's nape, feeling his heartbeat speed like a humming bird's flapping, Vegeta struggled to free himself, making him squeeze tighter against him, and penetrating him completely.

"It's a waste of time." He whispered in his student's ear.

That raw feeling was there again, it tingled but he loved it, Vegeta gasped as he was roughly penetrated again and again, but surprisingly he managed to escape the grip and ripped his body away.

He looked at Vegeta, who was at the other side of the room, his student turned around and leaned forward, inviting him over to please himself, he knocked over desks, rushing over to him and took a fistful of Vegeta's hair and pulled harshly.

"Feel like playing?" he held onto his student's hip and forced himself in

Vegeta groaned "I like it rough."

"I see." He purred in Vegeta's ear

He pulled Vegeta onto his lap as he slumped on one of the student's desks, going all the way in, Vegeta arched and moaned, impressively his student managed to escape from him again, before he got any further he grabbed onto the boy's ankle and Vegeta slammed against the floor, he crawled over his student, pressing the boy's face against the cold tiles of the school's floor and yanked Vegeta's hips up against his cock, the boy squirmed. The tightness around him felt so good, he couldn't get enough of him, he pushed deeper before he dragged his hips out and slammed back in.

Vegeta screamed in pleasure, there was a bit of pain.

He thrust harder every time, drunk in the beautiful body and enjoying every moan from the boy, Vegeta struggled again, he licked his dry lips when his teacher held both of his arms harshly against his back, he pulled his belt off and used it to tie Vegeta's hands, he sunk his teeth on Vegeta's shoulder, thrusting savagely…

Kakarot sat up, covered in sweat. Panting like crazy, he threw the covers off his body, staring down at a throbbing, painful, hard bulge that was begging to be free. Oh my God, Kakarot pushed his sweating bangs up, what the hell? He panted. He couldn't believe what his brain created, why? Ever since…that day, he couldn't stop dreaming of Vegeta, he was in his dreams, his thoughts, even in his fucking atmosphere, he swore on his damn life that he had some kind of Ouji pheromones, when he and Chichi began to date, he was nearly raped by her young, cute cousin, then once there was this family reunion and her aunt grabbed his ass, never mind when her uncle forced his lips on him, but the worst of them all was of having sex with his fiancée's brother! That erased his self-respect. Just thinking of being in a room filled with the entire Ouji family, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, and beyond, gave him the feeling of vomiting.

"Goku?" His brother's muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"Dude, hurry up, it's past eight."

"What!?"

"Kidding! Kidding!" he heard Gohan laugh "but hey, you should get up!"

"Forget it!" Kakarot shook his head

He didn't say 'come in' but Gohan came in anyways, he stared at his sweaty brother, a grin drew itself on his lips, Kakarot got the hint and he covered himself with the covers again with a flushed, sweaty face.

"You alright, dude?"

"Yes, I just, I'm feeling sick, that's all."

"Hm. So does that mean you're going to stay home?"

"Yes."

"Immature."

"Don't dare to call me immature! I _am _sick, I'll call the school and tell them to send in a substitute for today."

"Whatever, I'm going to school."

"I'll take you."

"No, I don't want to risk you into getting a server cold" he teased

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I'll take the bus for today, I already took Goten to school on the bike, I gave him money for his lunch, so you just do what have to do here, ok?"

What? Kakarot raised an eyebrow and scratched his blond head.

"Sure."

"Cool, see ya."

"Bye."

Now this was rather pathetic, Kakarot felt like a child for a while, Gohan sounded so mother-like, when did he grow up? Kakarot really did need a rest from that building of hell for a while, though they were going to take the day off his pay check but it didn't matter much, now the question was, what was he supposed to do for twenty four hours? First things first, he needed a cold shower, a very cold shower.

* * *

Vegeta sat in his favorite place in English, his best friend Jeice sat next to him, he leaned closer to Vegeta and smiled, Vegeta pretended to not know what Jeice was thinking, though he did knew what the guy with white hair was going to ask, so to save him his breath he smirked.

"Oh, you whore!"

"Shh!" Vegeta slapped a hand over the guy's mouth

"How? When? Why?" Jeice asked with a perverted face

"The green slug was going to take me to the principal's office, Kakarot defended me. It happened two weeks ago, Friday. I don't know why it happened."

"Liar, I bet you seduced him."

"True."

"Does that mean that we can have a threesome?" he asked eagerly

"No."

"Aww…"

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone turned to see who the strange, new voice was, it was a very awkward looking man, with a goofy grin and an oversized figure, he was so not like Mr. Son, everyone, for some reason, felt sad, who wouldn't with such handsome man they had as a teacher? Others went 'bleh' a teacher was a teacher, they all sucked for them.

"What the hell…?" Vegeta looked at the funny man

"Everyone my name is Jason Doug, you can call Mr. Doug or by my name if you rather."

Vegeta raised his hand, Mr. Doug smiled and pointed at his student.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here, Mr. Doug?"

"I'll be substituting Mr. Son for today." He said in a cheerful tone

Students compared this fatso with their other teacher, so many differences, this man was diverted to listen and seemed to smile all the time like if he were the Joker from batman, he was rather scary too, while Mr. Son was quite, never smiled like if he were living a life of grief –he had to get over it-, and focused on nothing else that wasn't Literature, other teachers liked to joke with their students from time to time.

Vegeta didn't like the idea of getting a substitute, they didn't need one.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Mr. Son is sick, but do not worry, he'll be back tomorrow." He smiled again, he was getting on Vegeta's last nerves.

Though the man was annoying, Vegeta kept his mouth shut during the entire session, which he didn't clearly understand because the man laughed too much, that and he was thinking of what could have happened to his teacher, he was going to investigate more profound. What did chess have to do with Literature? Mr. Doug knew nothing of Literature! Vegeta rolled his eyes, he was over reacting, the fat man did knew a good amount of Literature, it's just that Vegeta wasn't paying attention to his stupid explanations, seriously, the man laughed at everything he said, Vegeta swore that Mr. Doug was a clown in his past life, you know one of those clowns that squirt you with a plastic water gun and scare the shit out of little kids, and annoy every parent. Those types of clowns that needed to have some serious examination about the shit they had in there head…Vegeta shivered, this man was like the clown ladies that appear on that cartoon about a yellow dog that talks and that kid that wears a silly white hat and carries around a green backpack, those clown ladies were fucking lunatic! And Mr. Doug seemed to be from that family tree.

The man had just finished cracking up from his long laugh, when the bell rang and everyone seemed to race out of the classroom, rushed to different parts of the school and in a new class with the same old folks, joy. No one knew it but they all had the same thought: they wanted Mr. Son back!

Vegeta was glad to be out of there! How much could a person laugh with just saying 'exquisite'? the man laughed at the very word, if 'exquisite' were a person it would have knocked the shit out of fatso back there, Vegeta wished the next kids luck, they were going to need it…and some earplugs. Right now he was just happy to be in Spanish with the skinniest woman in the whole school, Vegeta bet, that in her past days, she suffered from anorexia, just like his leaf loving sister.

* * *

"Vegeta Ouji."

"Yes?" he asked

The woman, Mrs. Cruz, stared at him with a very annoyed aura, she said since the beginning, that when they stepped in her classroom they weren't allowed to speak English, just Spanish, who wanted to know Spanish? He didn't, nobody did, but sadly they were forced to speak it.

"Do not speak English!" she barked

She had the right to speak English in her class, why? Hm, she was the teacher.

"Sorry." He said equally annoyed

"Español! Habla Español!" (Spanish! Speak Spanish!) She shouted at him

But what the fuck was she saying!? He scratched his cheek and thought of something to say.

"Si?" (Yes?) That was the only word he knew, lucky for those Hispanic dudes.

"Muy bien!" (Very good!) She smiled, next thing she did was give Vegeta a poem, a damn poem in Spanish! He damned her from deep inside his mind.

"Umm…"

"Por favor. Lee el poema." (Please. Read the poem.)

Everyone looked at him, what the fuck was he supposed to do now? Oh right, read the fucking poem, damn he wished he were Hispanic, it would be easier.

"Umm…" he just stood there, looking to his left then to his right.

"Vas a leer?" (Are you going to read?) She asked

"Uh…" he said again looking at the anonymous poem. The only thing he could read was the title: Stop Loving You. Well he knew what the poem was going to be about, he looked up at the woman again and shrugged.

"Are you going to ready or not?"

"How can I read something I don't understand?"

She forced a smiled a yanked the paper out of his hands, she then gestured him with her hand to sit down, he happily obeyed, that woman literally forced them to speak a language they weren't born hearing and practicing. It's like if you told a monkey to speak cow instead of its normal language.

She sighed and began to read. (A.N: this poem was made by me. Heh)

"**Dejar de amarte.**

Me pides que deje de amarte?

Pedirme que te deje de amar eso como si le pidieras a las flores no florecer.

A la lluvia que no caiga.

A la noche que no se convierta en día y el día en la noche.

Pedirme que te deje de amar es como pedirme que deje de respirar.

Que mi corazón para su palpitar.

Y que mis ojos no se abran más.

Me pides que te deje de amar.

Dejarte de amar nunca podre.

La nieve caí cuando debe caer.

La flor florece cuando debe florecer.

La noche será noche.

Y el día será día.

Y yo, dejare de amarte cuando deba dejar de amarte.

Pedirme que deje de amarte.

Nunca podre."

She sighed as if she were in love, Vegeta doubted she had a husband or an affair.

"Preguntas?" (Questions?) She asked all dreamy

Vegeta raised his hand "what did you just say?"

Everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

Kakarot groaned as he finished his last pushup, he's been working out since Gohan left to school, what else could he do? He walked down stairs and looked around, photos on the wall, Goten's bike outside, he went to the back yard, he was greeted by Goten's puppy, he smiled down at the little creature and sat on the grass, he wondered, unconsciously, what Vegeta was doing?

Stop that! He slapped his forehead, why do I keep thinking about him? He asked himself. He decided to fool around in the house, he spotted Gohan's play station, maybe he could play a video game, he shrugged and nodded to himself.

What the hell? He looked down just as he plopped on the bed and a magazine came falling from under the mattress, he was about to put it back where it was but stopped, frozen in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes! If it were a magazine about girls, he would have acted normally…but in his hand was a magazine about…it was porno he knew that, yes…but…gay porno?

Kakarot swallowed hard and let go of it, Gohan? Gay? He asked himself, do not take it so seriously Kakarot, it's alright, he's a teenager, teenagers must find who they truly are, he took deep breaths, but then he went pale, why was he so worried about finding a gay magazine in his brother's room, if he had sex with a man not too long ago!?

Kakarot looked down at the magazine with the two men on the cover, he swallowed, feeling like if someone was choking him, he nervously grabbed the magazine and flipped to a random page, his eyes sucked in everything!

God forgive me for what I've done! He threw the magazine away from him.

"Aahh! Get out of my head!" he screamed with rage as he remembered his dream.

The doorbell rang around the house, he raced down and opened the door, bare chest and with pajama pants, he was shocked to find Vegeta standing there and looking up at him with a glint in his eyes, he feared what the glint meant, that small, powerful word that started with a L. Damn these pheromones, he thought as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Hello, Kakarot." Vegeta smiled up at him

"What are you doing here? Does your father know where you are? And how do you know where I live?"

Vegeta laughed, it sounded like a giggle "I'm here to see you, Mr. Son, I heard you were sick."

"Thank you for coming but you don't have to worry about me." He said in his same old frown

"Oh yes I do." He stepped closer to the man and placed his hand on his teacher's chest.

Kakarot wanted to push the boy away and slam the door shut, but that would be…very…immature. Damn you Gohan, he frowned, he looked up and saw his nosey neighbor, she loved to form conspiracy against him, so he yanked Vegeta inside his house and closed the door. He turned around and jumped back, Vegeta was too close to him, he stepped to the left, Vegeta followed, he stepped to the right, Vegeta followed, he grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and moved him out of his way.

"You have a charming house, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he sat on the couch

"Thank you. Now answer my other two questions." He stood on his feet with his arms crossed, he was literally covering his chest, like if he were a woman, I'm so pathetic, he thought.

"I figured out where you lived."

"How?"

"I have contacts." He smiled, a rather sly smile

Insolent boy, he inhaled deeply.

"Does your father know?"

"No."

"Then that's a problem."

"No."

"No?"

"Have you seen the hour, Mr. Son? He believes I'm still in school."

"What?"

This boy is trying to make me go insane is he! He growled when he confirmed that the boy was right, two hours away from being out of school and to their homes, but then again, how did he get out of school without being noticed? He thought they had a guard at the school gates, what happened to him? He looked back at his student, he frowned deeper when Vegeta laughed.

"He fell asleep, Kakarot." He answered with a smile

Kakarot grit his teeth, what was he supposed to do now? He looked at his student and fearing the worst he sat in front of the boy and stared at his eyes.

"…" he waited for anything, a kiss, a hug, even sex…he wanted to slap himself.

"Are you feeling better?"

What? He blinked confused.

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Good. You know, that sub teacher they sent in was a clown."

"Excuse me?"

"He laughed at everything he said, I mean if I say 'little Bo-peep' he would be laughing right now."

Kakarot chuckled, but stopped immediately "A clown you say?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you laugh or smile, you stop completely when you do it."

"Mr. Ouji-"

"You have to let go."

Kakarot growled low in his throat "who are you to tell me to let go?"

"…I care for you." He said shyly

Kakarot rubbed his forehead, insolent boy, he chuckled again, not stopping this time, Vegeta watched him, he felt happy that the man didn't kick him out of his house.

I'm getting too involved with him, Kakarot shook his head.

"I appreciate your kindness to me, Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled and shrugged "Mr. Doug was his name."

"Hm?"

"Mr. Doug the clown, he smiled too much, he was fat and ugly, not attractive at all, complete opposite of you."

Kakarot burst into full laughter "he might not be attractive to you, but maybe for some other people he is."

"What about you?" Vegeta asked with big eyes

"What about me?"

"Do you find me attractive as I find you?"

That was unexpected, he never thought of the subject, he never found men attractive, he looked at Vegeta closely, this boy was kind to him despite the awful things he said to him in the past, despite he rejected his love, Kakarot didn't know what to say…though deep inside, Vegeta made him feel calm.

"You're…cute."

What the hell!? He slapped himself mentally.

Vegeta blushed and giggled "thank you."

What to do next? He didn't know what to do next, he didn't think of another subject so he simply asked what first came to his mind.

"Chichi said your father wishes to send you away, is it true?"

"…Yes." He whispered as he looked down at his lap, his bangs covered his eyes

"Well, if you want, you can stay with me." He joked, but it was too late to take back his words, he was acting awfully, joking about a situation like that.

"Thanks for the offer." He said with threatening tears in his eyes

Kakarot sighed, he scratched the back of his head, he sensed Vegeta's sadness, why did he mention that in the first place? It was a bad topic to talk about. He didn't know what he was feeling now, much less what he was thinking on hurting Vegeta with that question. He didn't mean it, honest.

"I f you ever need to talk…I'm a good listener." He said with a frown

"I'll keep that in mind." He whispered again

Not wanting to do it, but what the hell, he felt the need to cheer Vegeta up, he leaned closer to his student, Vegeta felt Kakarot's lips on his cheek, he let go of his tears as mixed feelings crashed together, anger struck. He roughly pushed the man away from him, leaving him in shock.

"Baka! Stop playing with me! Stop taking advantage of my weakness!" he grabbed a book and threw it at his teacher, the man easily blocked it.

Kakarot reached out and wrapped the boy in his arms, he could feel Vegeta relax in his embrace…but he could no longer understand his own feelings.

If it's not him, if it's not Kakarot, I want to be the most important person in his life, Vegeta silently cried on his teacher's bare shoulder.

Kakarot cupped Vegeta's teary face, he smiled at the boy, a very tender smile, this boy in front of him loved him, he wished he could feel the same, but sadly he didn't, he couldn't love a man, he couldn't love a student, he couldn't lose his job.

Vegeta looked into Kakarot's green eyes, those he dreamed of so much, eyes that hid Kakarot's true emotions, he wished he could see deep inside the man's soul and discover what he really was like. Not the cold, reserved man he saw almost every day, he wanted to see Kakarot's true self, he wished he were the only one in Kakarot's mind, him instead of…her.

"I care for you, Vegeta, but not the way you do for me."

"Being close to you is enough for me." He lied, his tears running down Kakarot's hands.

What am I thinking? Kakarot swallowed hard, slowly he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Vegeta's.

Why can't I hate you instead? Vegeta kissed his teacher back, wrapping his arms around his neck and moving on his lap.

A tear fell on Kakarot's cheek, he stared at Vegeta's lovely teary face, the boy leaned down again, kissing him with love.

It only made it worse, he was hurting Vegeta and he was confusing himself more than he already was, maybe if it were in another life…he would have accepted Vegeta into his heart.

* * *

Vegeta looked up at the sky, it was rumbling, he could smell the rain, he smiled a little when he felt his teacher's hand resting on his head.

"I'll help you with Spanish, from tomorrow onward."

"Thank you, Kakarot."

"A teacher must always help his student."

If one day I'd become the most important person in your life, I'd be the happiest person alive, Vegeta smiled at the road, he said his goodbye to his teacher and headed off towards his home. He had refused Kakarot's offer on letting him take him home, he turned down the offer because he wanted to think.

Is there a limit to love? Hurt and being hurt, being at the point of hating him but instead…

Kakarot watched as Vegeta began to vanish from his sight, he felt worse than ever, he was getting to much involved with a man who was younger than him, it was a dangerous situation. But Vegeta made him feel calm and relaxed, what could he do?

I wish I could say 'I love you' to you, Vegeta, the way you say it so easily to me, like if it were the most common thing in the world, I can't understand what is going on in the heads of teenagers today, but I can't lie, I can't say something I don't feel.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the air.

A smile drew itself on his lips as he saw his brother and son coming home, he needed his family right now.

Gohan and Goten waved hello.

* * *

_**Translation of poem:**_

You ask me to stop loving you?

To ask me to stop loving you is like asking the flowers to stop blooming.

Like asking the rain to stop falling.

Asking the night to not become day and day to not become night.

Asking me to stop loving you is like asking me to stop breathing.

Like asking my heart to stop its beating.

Asking my eyes to not open again.

You ask me to stop loving you.

Stop loving you I will never be able.

The snow falls when it has to fall.

The flower blooms when it has to bloom.

Night will be night.

And day will be day.

And I, will stop loving you when I have to stop loving you.

Stop loving you.

I will never be able.

**Corny, yes I'm aware.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter was rather kawaii, neh? Yeah dude. I'm trying to calm my perverted habits, it's gonna be tough but I have to do it for the sake of my self-respect…yeah right. *rolls eyes***

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas**

**Chapter 5:**

Kiss, kiss, falling in love, counting the times his teacher looked at him, adoring the precious time he spent looking at his teacher, if only Kakarot loved him as much as he did, he believed he's never loved anybody like he loved Kakarot, he felt goofy when he saw him, he felt butterflies when he talked to him, he felt like those twelve year old girls that see the boy they like walk down the street, except he didn't squeal, no he doesn't squeal. He just giggles too much, giggle? Nobody ever made him giggle, oh the joy he felt when he made Kakarot smile, two days ago he could have died from happiness when Kakarot burst into laughter when he compared the attractiveness between teachers.

He looked at his teacher again, Vegeta smiled at him and the man blushed and looked away from him, just hearing Kakarot read the poem in his hands was enough for him, just looking at his green eyes and handsome features, that was enough.

"…So say your prayer, because I'm leaving here without you, my beloved." Kakarot finished reading.

Believe it or not, every girl sighed in a very dreamy way, that man knew how to use his words if you know what I mean, Kakarot pulled his glasses off, he closed the book and leaned on the whiteboard, he crossed his arms and tugged on his tight shirt. Everyone was silent; they kept their eyes on the man.

"This aristocrat describes war, the damages war left to the people, all the blood that flowed like the river's water. All the people who died who didn't need to die, children and women, raped and killed, the innocent and the guilty. At first he describes joy and love in a small town, peaceful and shinning days, afterward everything he knew and love went black… here is my question."

"…" everyone picked up there pencil

"Why do we always have to solve our problems with our fists if the Creator gave us a mouth to civilize?" He ran a hand through his bright hair.

Vegeta raised his hand, he gave his teacher a smile, since the others were still writing their answers, he gave Vegeta a faint smirk, that's good enough for me, Vegeta's heart pounded in his ears.

"Scientists say that, we humans, are relatives of the ape, monkey, whatever you wanna call it. That we developed from their shape, so supposedly their animal genes still run through our body, I believe that's the reason of why some of us humans choose to follow our animal instincts instead of our brain." He smiled (A.N: do not pay attention to my stupid answer, it was the first thing that came to my mind.)

"Good answer, Mr. Ouji." Kakarot nodded

"So we're not Homo Sapiens?" A chubby boy said, making Kakarot close his eyes in annoyance… deep inside he wanted to laugh

"Uuuugghh!" The entire class went

"Homo Sapiens is the scientific word for Wise Human, we developed from the apes, moron!" a boy named Yamcha said a loud, making everyone laugh and the chubby, silly boy blush.

"Thank you Mr. Yamcha." Kakarot forced himself to stay calm

"Pleasure Mr. S" Yamcha smiled

"Stu, you've proved once again that I will be seeing you next year… again." Kakarot looked annoyed

"I guess Stu is the short word for stupid!" A boy laughed at the chubby boy.

Everyone burst into laughter again, what the hell is going on today? Kakarot frowned back at his class, everyone had a happy face while they turned red with the amount of laughter, his green eyes, unconsciously, traveled to the back of the room, Vegeta was looking at him, he turned red as well! What is going on with me!? He shook his head, getting rid of the flush and… weird thoughts.

"Enough!"

Everyone went silent.

He was saying enough to his head but good enough for him, his students stopped all their yapping.

"Mr. Son?" Another student raised his hand

"Yes, Jeice."

"I agree with Vegeta, but you know, some of us do try to civilize with the enemy… sometimes they're just way to conceited and stupid that we have to pound the message into them." He looked over at his friend, and both shared a smile.

"Sad but true, I must agree."

The bell rang; everybody seemed to, however in a way, wait for permission to leave the class, Kakarot was beginning to feel awkward himself, in a strange way, why? Who knows?

"Mr. Goku?" A girl said when she saw that her teacher was deeply lost in his thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do try to use your brain more, before passing onto the brutal force and monkey ways." He concluded today's class with the student's laughter again.

"See you tomorrow Mr. G!" a boy said as others began to say goodbyes to him

"Enjoy your lunch break." He said back

"Your class was great today, Mr. Goku." A girl with blue hair blushed

He gave her a nod in gratitude. He mentally thanked the twins for their new haircut, now he knew who was Bulma and who was Bra, and the twin standing in front of him was Bulma, he went slight crimson when she winked back at him, he knew, yes, he knew that she had feelings for him, he knew others did as well, but they were just passing desires, later on they would find someone… he wished Vegeta's supposedly 'love' was a passing desire in him too. He was getting to much involved with him, he could no longer look at himself in the mirror, he couldn't support the idea of not knowing what he felt, what did he feel when he was with Vegeta? It couldn't be love… could it? No! No! It isn't love, maybe it was just… but, then why did he feel so, calm? When he is stressed or had a bad day, just looking at the spoiled kid made him feel relaxed. What could it be?

"Vegeta." he called before his student went off into the noisy cafeteria

"Yes, Kakarot?"

Insolent boy, won't he ever understand? He sneered a little

"Bring your lunch here."

"Why?"

"I believe you wanted me to help you in Spanish."

Vegeta went a little pale "yeah, about that, um…"

"What?"

"A boy in my class said he could help me, and I accepted, he's Hispanic so I thought it would be…yeah."

Kakarot felt a little anger, why was he feeling angry!? He should be happy to have that boy away from him! But instead he was feeling angry with a… little… jealo-no! He wasn't feeling that at all, he wasn't in the age anymore to feel such feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was...but I forgot."

"…" he looked up, staring at the school wall

"Are you angry?" Vegeta asked with a little smile

Kakarot rested his hand on the top of Vegeta's head "no."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed

"You must go and eat, you'll need it for your other classes."

"Yes, you're right." He turned to leave

"Vegeta."

"Yes!"

"Good luck on your exam tomorrow."

"Ah…thank you."

Once Vegeta left, he stared out the window, what is this feeling? He closed his eyes, why did he feel so blue all of the sudden? He felt like going home, in fact he did need to go home, he was off for the day, that was his last class, so what was he still doing there?

* * *

Miserable, Kakarot thought, you are miserable by your own will, I have nothing to do with it, he told his heart, and the more he told his heart the more it ached, but he ignored it, he learned to block out everything that bothered him during his past years, but this bother was stronger than the others, he began to pack his mind with ideas of what to put in the exam, where to take his son on his birthday, and he needed to talk to Gohan about that foolish magazine he had… no, that would be harsh of him, he needed to talk to Gohan about his sexuality, ask him if he liked men, he would accept it if his brother did, it was his brother's life, not his.

What the…?

Kakarot saw a man, a tall man with a strange suit, what the hell is he doing here? He asked himself, he couldn't be a parent or a teacher, there were a few students outside the school building, buying their lunch in the shops crossing the street, Kakarot shrugged and continued to walk towards his car, he threw his bag in.

* * *

"Who is that stud?" Jeice asked

"Hm?" Vegeta looked towards the direction Jeice was looking and went pale

"He's cute." A girl said

"Broly Gunn." Vegeta mumbled

Broly smiled at Vegeta, he gestured the boy to follow him.

"Are you gonna go?"

"No."

"Why not! He's like the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"Not interested, you can have him." Vegeta looked away but Jeice pushed him

"Don't be a baby, idiot."

Vegeta looked up at Broly and frowned deeper, he followed the man away from the shop and away from the school building, the man turned and smiled at him again, he then leaned on a car and just stared at Vegeta.

Not being intimidated, Vegeta crossed his arms and sneered at the man.

"Are you only here to stare at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you here, my lunch time is precious you know."

Broly laughed "I'm only here to see you, Vegeta."

"What's the motivation?"

"You."

"Just tell me the truth, my father sent you did he?"

"…"

"He wants me away that badly?"

"No, he's worried about you."

Vegeta snorted "Mr. Gunn, I've know my father for seventeen years, the only thing he worries about is his social standars, he doesn't care for Chichi either."

_Voila_, another thing they had in common, maybe they were more alike than he thought, though he doubted it would go that far.

"…"

"And to think that my dear sister loves him so, poor girl."

"You really do hate your father, do you?" Broly looked into Vegeta's eyes

"…'Hate' is a powerful word, Mr. Gunn." A tear escaped his eye

Vegeta gasped and turned around, what the hell? He sniveled and covered his eyes, his tears kept flowing out, Broly watched Vegeta cry, he watched Vegeta's body shake, so fragile despite the coldness in his words, Broly frowned. He heard Vegeta force a laugh.

"Please forgive me." His breath hitched "what am I doing?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, seriously there's nothing wrong."

Broly took a few steps towards him and hugged Vegeta from behind, Vegeta's eyes went wide, what was Broly doing? He squirmed a little, trying to get away, but Broly squeezed his arms tighter, Vegeta didn't know what to do, he felt so overwhelmed, his feeling so mixed together, Broly's hug felt… nice, it made him a little calmer.

"Vegeta, don't put a wall around yourself, haven't you noticed that you're filled with wounds?" Broly whispered in the boy's ear

"M-Mr. Gunn, please let go of me."

"No." he took Vegeta hand and spun him around, face to face.

* * *

Kakarot sighed, he waved goodbye to some of his students, he looked forward and hit the brakes. What the fuck!? He couldn't believe his eyes! That same man, that man he saw a few minutes before was holding onto Vegeta, with his hand cupping the boy's chin, he was about to kiss him!?

* * *

Vegeta's eyes grew wide as Broly leaned closer to his lips, he was too shocked to move, he could feel Broly's lips tickling his own.

"STOP IT!" a voice roared

Kakarot slammed Broly against the wall, his hand around the man's neck, both panted, Vegeta was in shock from the sudden outburst, he looked at his teacher and at the Broly Gunn. It was too late to turn back now, Kakarot quickly made up an excuse, everyone was looking at them, students, teachers and the people who were passing by.

"Mr. Son?" he heard a teacher call

"I won't let you abuse one of my students in front of me!" Kakarot yelled over the pounding of his beating heart.

What are you doing, Kakarot!? He screamed to himself, he was too afraid to move his hand from the man's neck, he suddenly recognized the man who tried to kiss Vegeta, it can't be, he was shocked, Broly pushed him away roughly.

"Abuse! Who is abusing here? I wasn't doing anything against his will…or what, you were jealous, Professor Son!?" Broly roared back, rubbing his neck

They know each other? Vegeta recovered from shock

"He is _my _student, you are on my school, the age difference is very noticeable, do you not know the trouble you will get into if they see you with a child, Lieutenant Gunn!?"

"…" Broly grit his teeth tightly

"I think I made myself clear." Kakarot scowled, he looked over at Vegeta and grabbed his wrist.

"I'll see you again, Kakarot."

"I'll be here, Broly." He said in a disgusted tone

Vegeta was dragged back to the school grounds, Kakarot stormed towards the guard, while he began discussing with the old man about not being a good guard and always sleeping while on duty, Jeice and some few students rushed over to Vegeta, did he defend me? Vegeta looked at the man who was surrounded by teachers and the principal.

"What happened?" Jeice asked

"Dunno." Was all he could answer, deep inside he felt warm.

* * *

"Gohan, if you're going to help, do it right!"

"I'm trying! These fucking balloons keep on popping!"

"Watch your language!"

"It's true!" Gohan crossed his arms.

Lazy boy, Kakarot frowned at his brother.

"Listen, go outside and do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Use your fucking brain!"

"Watch your language." He teased

"Gohan!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm going… sheesh."

Gohan rolled his eyes as he looked around, there was nothing to do, seriously, he was out half the night and came back home till like five in the morning, his brother gave him a three hour sermon and he went to sleep, he woke up at two in the afternoon, so that means that Kakarot had done all the decoration for Goten's party all by himself, oh but the headache he had, it was worse than listening to the neighbor's bitching, speaking of neighbor, WHY THE HELL DID HIS BROTHER INVITE HER!? Gohan scratched his head, the lady didn't even like them, she would always call the cops for no reason, blabbing about how he, yes he, not Kakarot, sexually harassed her. Lady, seriously? He had other plans, you know, experiment his sexuality, with you know who, he was glad when his brother told him to behave because Mr. Ouji and his children were going to come.

Oh he was going to behave, of course…not.

"Gohan!" a voice called

"The hell you doing here?" he laughed "what's up, guys…and girl."

"Hi." The only girl in the group said

He said 'hello' to his best friends, Krilin, Trunks, Seventeen –who came along with his twin sister Eighteen- and Tien, the guys looked around and frowned.

"Party's over?" Seventeen asked

Gohan laughed "No, it starts in an hour, you guys are just early."

"I told you we were going to be early." Eighteen crossed her arms

"No, I told _you_ we were going to be early." Seventeen argued.

"I'm always right, Seventeen."

"Ha! You wish!"

"Are you calling me stupid!?"

"You said it not me!"

Both twins stood face to face with their fists clinched tightly and their blue eyes shining with rage, who the heck understood twins? They were always fighting with each other, but somehow they couldn't stay separated long.

"Guys, guys, don't make my brother more nervous than he already is." Gohan scratched his blond head

"Grrrrrrrr…Hmpf!" they turned their back on each other and walked separated ways.

"Seventeen! Eighteen!" the others called but when the Android twins fight it lasted for hours, even weeks!

"I'm leaving!" Eighteen yelled at her brother

"Leave I don't need you!"

"I'm telling dad!"

"Tell him, I don't care!"

Eighteen was stomping through the lawn when Kakarot came out, the man raised an eyebrow and looked at the guys, all shrugged.

"Eighteen?" he called

Eighteen went bright red "y-yes?"

"Are you leaving so soon?" Kakarot asked

"No! no, I was just going to…look…umm, I was going to the bathroom!" she slapped herself mentally, she had a big crush on Gohan's brother and she was saying stupid things, could my life get more screwed up? She laughed nervously as she turned around

"You could use the one up stairs, you weren't thinking of going all the way back to your house to use the bathroom, were you?" he laughed along with the teen boys

"Ha. Ha. Ha, u-u-mm, no! I forgot something. But I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

Eighteen smiled and rushed out of the back gate and to her home, she was having a crisis.

"She totally loves you, man!" Seventeen laughed at his sisters actions

Kakarot said nothing and went back into the house, love? Why did all of the sudden every teenager loved him? I seriously don't understand what is going on with kids these days!

"Daddy!"

"Yes, Goten!"

"I can't find my shoes!"

Pft, love, teenagers don't know what love is, they always begin a relationship, say they love each other and then they end their so called love and start a new relationship, how could Vegeta say that he loves-why do I always have to think about him! He shook his head, he smiled when he found his son under his bed, he looked towards the television and saw the shoes, he thought Goten would find them there, since the first thing he does is see T.V, but apparently he didn't.

* * *

"Wow… who is that gorgeous creature?" Trunks pointed over at the people who were just arriving, a respectful looking man, a beautiful woman who had both hands holding onto Kakarot's arm and a very grumpy looking boy, Gohan smiled widely.

"His name is Vegeta. Vegeta Ouji, lovely don't you think?"

"More than that, dude." Trunks kept his eyes on Vegeta

"Hm. I've seen better." Tien shrugged, he looked at Krilin and the guy agreed.

"Well, I like him." Seventeen smiled

"Pft, you like things you'll never reach." Eighteen said her thought

"Ha! Yeah, like you with Goku?"

"What!"

"Oh, Pan, you should have looked at him! He's so cute!" He copied her voice and did girl actions, like twirling his hair and giggling.

"You hear my phone calls!? You asshole!"

"You started it, bitch!"

"I did not, you did, you stupid rock star-wanna-be!"

The twins grit their teeth at each other while the Trunks and Tien pulled them apart.

"I'll be right back." Gohan pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the Ouji family.

* * *

"You have an attractive house, Kakarot." Mr. Ouji looked around

"Thank you, Sir."

You didn't have to exert yourself for them, Kakarot, Vegeta sneered at his mushy sister, he felt his face heat up, he swore that he looked like one of those tea pots that scream when the water is boiling, his blood was boiling, his teeth were gritting, if he squeezed his jaw tighter it could have broken one of his teeth. His eye began to twitch when she kissed him, those lips that he became so addicted to, he frowned trying to find something he could entertain himself, he smiled and decided to go to Goten and play with him, Goten saw him and rushed towards him, hugging his legs tightly.

"Vegeta! You came!"

"I'm happy to see you again." Vegeta smiled.

"Come on!" Goten pulled on his hand.

Vegeta agreed with a smile, but his other wrist was caught and was pulled out of Goten's reach, he looked over his shoulder, staring at a person's chest, his eyes traveled up and he went pale, he was looking into Gohan's green eyes, the tall boy smiled down at him.

"Goten, can I borrow him for a while?"

"No! He was going to play with me!"

"I'll give him back I promise."

Am I some kind of toy!? Vegeta's eye twitched again, he felt like those toys that were pulled one way and the other, those toys when kids fight over them, they pulled hard and poof! The toy was brought to shreds; luckily the boys weren't tugged on him or his arms would've been touching the floor.

"Goten, I'll play with you later, ok, I'll see what Gohan wants."

"Promise?" Goten looked up at him with big eyes.

"I promise."

Gohan smiled, he took Vegeta's wrist and dragged him away to a corner, where they both sat, Gohan attacked the food, while Vegeta crossed his arms and glared over at Kakarot, he wanted to be with him, but how? His father didn't know that he liked men, if he told the man, maybe he would take away part of his birthright and give it all to Chichi… he didn't care, he just wanted to have that man to himself!

"I'm glad you're here, Geta."

Geta? Did he just call me Geta? What a pathetic name! Vegeta sneered.

"Don't get to enthusiastic, I was forced to come." He looked away

"Liar."

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"Videl? Pft, no."

"Why not? She couldn't come?"

"No, I dumped her."

"Dumped?"

Gohan laughed "Dump, I broke up with her."

"I see."

"Do you love my brother?"

"Huh!? No, what kind of question is that, of course not." He laughed nervously

"Yes, you do."

"…How do you know?"

"Because you just confessed it."

What!? That boy-bastard! Vegeta went bright red "I..."

"And by the way you look at him."

"Huh?"

"That look is the look a person gives to the one he loves…I figured it out time ago."

"Gohan…"

Gohan smiled and ruffled Vegeta's hair, his touch is different from Kakarot's, Gohan's was more playful and rough, while Kakarot's was soft. His smiles were more cunning than Kakarot's, his teacher's smiles were modest, but they still got along well, something he and Chichi couldn't.

"Geta."

"Huh?"

His body went tense when Gohan leaned forward and pressed his lips against his, Vegeta's eyes sparkled, everyone looked at them, their Gohan, kissing a boy? Oh well. Chichi saw the scene and made a face, Mr. Ouji's eyes went wide as he saw that boy's lips on his boy, Kakarot tilt his head, not knowing what the heck was going on, he looked to his right and his hands turned into fists, he clinched them tightly.

Vegeta reacted and pushed Gohan away; he looked around and went a darker crimson, what the heck? Why did he let Gohan kiss him? He could have stopped him if he wanted to, but he just let that boy kiss him, for the second time, what am I doing? First he kisses Kakarot and then passes onto his brother, what kind of love does he give Kakarot if he goes on kissing his brother? He looked at Kakarot, the blond man looked rather mad, was he jealous? He wanted to smile but that would be like if he were playing with the man's feelings, he didn't want that. Wait a minute, Gohan knows I love Kakarot… then why did he kiss me again? Vegeta looked over at a blushing Gohan, the boy smiled and chuckled, is he playing with me?

"I want you to meet my friends, Geta."

"What? No, I'd rather-"

"C'mon, don't be a baby."

Gohan winked at him, Vegeta smiled and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas**

**Chapter 6:**

There was a small family reunion in the Oujis' home, it was the same thing every time his father organized his 'parties' which were rather dull, Vegeta was feed up with his nosey cousins and stuck-up aunts and uncles, the same conversation took place, money and social standing, over and over again, Vegeta was so tired of those things, as a kid he thought nothing else was important but his family circles, everything changed when he decided to go to a school were all types of people went in and out, he thought the outdoors dashing and full of promise for his future, he wanted something more, though he was amazed that his father didn't take away his respective birthright, but therefore his father and sister looked at him in a different light, he put no interested in it either. Soon he was filled with enthusiasm as he watched the man he loved and his family step through the large door and onto the wide and fancy living room. Everyone seemed to admire Kakarot's handsome features.

Gohan looked up at the chandelier that hung from the wall, it was huge and beautiful, he smiled at his reflection on the golden colored floor, his green eyes caught the figure of Vegeta who was standing on the steps of the spiral stairs, he smiled at the other refection before looking up and meeting with Vegeta's eyes, hello beautiful, he thought, he winked at Vegeta, making the boy blush an turn his back at him.

"What's wrong with that boy?" Vegeta asked himself as he leaned on the wooden sill of the stairs.

My nightmare has become reality! Kakarot swallowed hard as he looked at the many faces of the large Ouji family, different eye color, different shape of lips, different height and weight, skin color and hair shapes, he gulped they were different but they all seemed to have a strong personality and a glint in their eyes that meant that they wanted to fuck his brains out or something, was he still on time to run away like a frightened child?

No, Kakarot, don't be…immature, damn you Gohan, he looked down at Chichi, she smiled sweetly, though that didn't help him a bit, he was afraid that all the Oujis would jump him, his green eyes caught Vegeta at the stairs, the boy smiled down at him and gave him nod in greetings, Kakarot felt the heat rise in his face, he watched his brother make his way to the young Ouji, Gohan smiled at the boy and passed his fingers through Vegeta's hair, stop it, Kakarot clinched his fists, Gohan leaned forward and whispered something in the boy's ear, he saw Vegeta blush, then his brother kissed Vegeta's cheek, stop it, don't touch him! Kakarot grit his teeth, stop it! Don't let him touch-!

Shit, Kakarot rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Though the party continued, not all Oujis loved or liked their Chichi's fiancé; they thought him unworthy to be with an Ouji, since they heard he had no favorable social status, surrounded by old books and a mediocre pay, what fortune was that? They thought, but to others he was gorgeous. One of Chichi's cousins, a woman of a respectful age by the name of Elizabeth, approached her cousin's fiancé, a glass of wine in one of her dainty hand.

"May I say you look rather blue this evening, Mr. Son" She talked with a strong tone

Kakarot looked at her, she was tall and had strong features, though she wasn't beautiful, he admired her strong love to hate him, he knew that she hated him, and she was well match up, he too disliked her, for being so nosey. She had always been catty, rather than friendly to him.

"It must be that I'm over at a corner, madam."

"Are you enjoying the music?"

"I don't want to sound rude, Miss Ouji, but I know you want me to say 'yes' so you criticize my taste in music."

"I cannot forget the arrogance of others as quickly as I should, I must warn you, Sir, you're not giving a good impression, my good opinion about you is lost forever."

Kakarot looked at her again "that is your blame." He said in a very hostile tone

"How rude! If it were up to me you would never marry Chichi, who are you in this house? Who are your family relatives?"

Are you trying to intimidate me? Kakarot frowned deeper

"Whoever I am, that does not have to worry you."

"Let us hope your children don't inherit your sin of pride."

"Nobody is perfect, there is in everyone some particular character flaw." He tried to calm himself

"If so, I'd say your particular defect is your conceit."

"And yours is to misunderstand and have a desire to hate the one who will never be superior than you, socially but happiness I have in my favor, you do know what happiness is, Miss Ouji?"

Beyond offended she turned away with a sneer. Kakarot sighed, thank God she is gone, I swear I would have said something more awful, he thought as he looked at the elegant looking family of his fiancée, the woman was right, he didn't belong with them? But who did? Who is good enough for them? He didn't care, he was happy to have pushed her away with his harsh words, they were true, he didn't mean to be rude, but he was tired of being criticized by everyone.

"You were fascinating, Kakarot." A voice said

Kakarot looked down and found Vegeta, the boy was smiling up at him, what did he mean with fascinating, did he see and hear what he said to the woman?

"What are you talking about?"

"Your manners with cousin Eliza, I swear you are the first person who ever spoke to her like that! He laughed

"If I acted so rudely towards her, shouldn't you be angry?"

"Angry? Ha, my ass, she's just a middle-aged spinster, she's always offending people, but tonight you've wounded her pride!"

Kakarot couldn't resist a smile, and Vegeta was thrilled to be the one who caused it.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the boy who was seated in front of him, he believed 'Trunks' was his name; the boy had asked him on a…date? Saying tons of embarrassing things to him, Trunks smiled at him, they were in a family restaurant, Trunks had said something very interesting the day of Goten's birthday party, something about a strong connection, a faithful friendship.

"Can I ask you something, Trunks?"

"Yeah, pigeon."

"…Don't call me that."

"Sure."

"You said in the party the other day that you were Gohan's best friend."

"Yep." He smiled

"That means that are well informed about their life, am I correct?"

"Nailed it."

"Oh."

"Why you ask, pigeon?"

Don't call me pigeon, idiot, Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I want to know the reason of why Kakarot is so cold."

Trunks went pale "…I can't tell you that."

"Please, I need to know!"

"Why?"

Vegeta looked into Trunks' blue eyes and looked at the glass of juice "I…"

"I see."

"Please."

"Dammit…fine, but you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"I promise."

Trunks looked into Vegeta's eyes, he carefully searched in his black eyes, could he trust Vegeta? he looked into his eyes some more, he closed his own eyes and shook his head, he hoped Vegeta would hold the information in utter secrecy, he barely knew the boy and he was now telling him things he shouldn't, he had invited Vegeta on a date to know more of him, but apparently, Kakarot was the main topic on their so called date, this is disappointing, he ran a hand through his lavender hair.

"Goku has his reasons to be who he is, but there are two main things…" he gestured Vegeta to get close, the boy blinked confused and leaned forward, thinking he would hear something awful. His eyes grew wide as plates, Trunks had his lips pressed against his! He pushed him away and wiped his mouth furiously with a dark red face.

"Don't do that!"

Trunks chuckled "I couldn't help it, sorry…as I was saying, there are two very important reason of his coldness. Goku had a tough childhood, that's what I heard from Gohan, Goku was found at the door of an orphanage, crying with a new born in his arms, Gohan, apparently their parents left them there. Goku quickly fell in love with the woman who owned the place, he loved her like if she was his mother, Gohan was always easy on the situation, then after a time they met their foster parents, they were captivated by the Son brothers, Goku loved them immediately, Gohan was delighted to have them, though I always thought Goku was strange, he was the weird kid in the hood, know what I mean?"

Vegeta shook his head "I don't understand, sorry."

"He wasn't those types of kids that played soccer on the streets or escaped to go to the arcade, Gohan and the rest of us boys in the hood did all that shit, but Goku preferred to stay home, when I went to his house to play with Gohan, he was always out, sitting in the middle of the yard or on the porch, reading a book…now that I think of it, he always had a book in his hand, he was always reading old books, some even yellowed with age…Gohan said he was always the teachers' favorite, the pet. Oh, but when he met Jasmine, he turned inside out!"

"Inside out?" Vegeta tilt his head to the side.

"Yeah, they were always talking on the phone, he wore a smile every day, everything they did they did together, I swear that I have never seen people so in love with each other like them-"

"Then what happened to them? Where's that love they had? Shouldn't they be together because of Goten? I've never seen her around."

Trunks smiled, he sensed Vegeta's jealousy, poor kid, he frowned a little.

"I was getting to that. Goku and Jasmine, gosh they were love sick, I can still remember the day they went to my house to invite us to their wedding, Goku had a stupid grin on his face…" Trunks went silent

"Are you alright?"

"Yep, a few months after he got married, his foster parents died in a car accident, Gohan and Goku were lucky to have had Jasmine, she helped them move on little by little. Just imagine it, Goku lost his parents, and he still was the best in his class despite the pain and the two jobs he had to keep the roof under his small family, then Jasmine gave him a child, Goten…"

"What happened?" he placed his hand over Trunks', encouraging him.

"She gave birth to Goten and then five days later, we were dressed in black."

"…" he was astonished

"Goku was destroyed, I never thought I would see him like that day, he was left in insanity, drunk every day, building a wall between him and reality, but he moved on for his son and brother, he went to college and graduated as the number one in all his classes, that brought him to an English teacher, it didn't impress me, he's always been very smart, but you know, above being cold and reserved, he's a good man, people judge him, saying he is proud or rude or whatever, but the ones who were lucky to see his good side, keep seeing it, you just fall in love with his person."

"…" Vegeta blushed

"Every month, when he gets his pay check, he donates half his money to the orphanage he was raised, from time to time they visit their foster parents' place. But every year on the same date, Goku visits Jasmine's grave."

"…Please forgive me." Vegeta was looking down at his lap, hiding under his bangs

"For what?"

"I made you say such terrible things."

"Don't worry about it, those who were nothing, us, me, who was nothing but a friend got over it, of course, Gohan moved on, Jasmine's family moved on…Goku can't seem to do it, but I know that somewhere, there is a creature, someone who follows him like a love sick pup, that will help him let go."

"You think so, Trunks?" his eyes were filled with hope.

"I have faith."

Trunks sighed, he looked out the window for a while, the sun was beginning to hide behind the buildings, so seeing that they had nothing to do there anymore, he made the waitress a sign for the check, Vegeta reached out for the paper but Trunks beat him to it, the guy with blue eyes pulled out his wallet and paid the bill.

"You shouldn't-"

"I invited you didn't I?"

"Yes but…" he trailed off.

"Let's get out of here."

"Thank you, Trunks." Vegeta said once they reached the restaurant's door

Trunks opened it up, letting Vegeta out first "don't mention it."

What? Vegeta lip trembled, why am I getting so overwhelmed!? He held back his tears, those awful things happened to Kakarot? He went over the fresh information, he loved Jasmine, and the girl loved him with the same force, but life took her away from him, he felt so guilty, he remembered when he blindfolded his teacher in the class room, Kakarot had made love to him but not because he wanted to, but because he had Jasmine on his mind, how stupid to try to make him forget her, his first love.

"Kakarot…I'm sorry." He whispered.

Trunks who was walking in front of him, looked over his shoulder and spun around, he cupped Vegeta's chin, forcing the boy to look into his eyes, Trunks smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, cheer up, will ya?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing for everything."

"I'm-" Vegeta blushed

Trunks said nothing, instead he laughed and kept on walking, Vegeta was left behind, did he accept my rejection? That was fast, he smiled at Trunks' back, he understood that I love Kakarot, he sighed, poor Kakarot, he suffered so much, I wonder if I could ever make him let go of her, I don't want to push him, Vegeta ran a hand through his hair.

"You coming or what, kid?" Trunks called

"Huh?...oh, yes, I'm sorry."

Trunks laughed again, Vegeta ran up to catch up, he nearly fell back when Trunks leaned forth and kissed him full on the lips.

"I told you not to do that!"

"You dropped your guard, pigeon!" the guy laughed

Bastard, Vegeta sneered.

* * *

Oh my gosh! Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, I passed! I passed! He looked at his Spanish exam, it had the number eighty five on it, there was a note at the bottom of the paper:

Buen trabajo! (Good job!)

The woman actually wrote that! He was so happy, he cared of nothing else, he ran out to the school grounds and called out to the guy who helped him, the guy was with his other Hispanic friends, the brown skinned boy was wrapped in a hug, he blushed and laughed nervously.

"Ah, Vegeta?"

"Thank you, Jose!"

"You're welcome, I told you Spanish wasn't that hard." He ruffled Vegeta's hair

"I wouldn't have done it without you."

Jose shrugged, he stretched out his hand, taking the exam from Vegeta's hand, he smiled when he saw the score, Vegeta smiled at his Hispanic friend, he seriously couldn't have done it without him, but he did feel guilty for not telling his teacher that he had accepted someone else's help, he said his thanks and his goodbye to his friend before rushing off to look for his teacher, he looked in the English room, he was there, teaching another class, the man looked towards the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you Mr. Ouji?" Kakarot said and everyone looked at him

"Ahhh…are you busy Mr. Son?"

"I'm teaching." He crossed his arms

Everyone laughed but with a simple 'shh' they hushed, Vegeta blushed, obviously, he said to himself, he looked at the man again, growing a little nervous when the man said 'come here' with his finger, swallowing hard, Vegeta looked at the class and walked towards the man.

"Mr. Son?" He whispered

"What do you want?" He whispered back

"I, ah, wanted to, um, show you my Spanish exam."

"…" He stretched his hand, Vegeta nervously gave it to him.

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths, the man ran his green eyes quickly on the paper.

"Mr. Son?"

Vegeta's eyes went wide when the man rested his hand on his head, he looked up at the man who wore his usual frown, believe it or not, the other students were amazed and jealous.

"Good job." He said

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…till tomorrow, Sir."

Kakarot gave him a nod.

* * *

Ah, Friday, everyone loves Fridays, no school, no teachers, you could go to the beach, the skate park, the mall, or just spend your time with your family, everyone was happy that the exams were done, others cried because they failed, while others got the best grade, their worries flew away when the bell for lunch rang, they happily made their way to the cafeteria, the sounds of teenagers rang in the entire room, laughter and cries. The teachers were reunited at their special table, off-limits for students, and chatted, Kakarot the 'weird' teacher, as his colleague called, had no interest in their conversations, he sat at the very edge of the table, with a mug of coffee and an ancient book, he was so focused in his reading that he didn't listen to the teachers', he was the main topic, they were critiquing him, flapping their lips about him. Vegeta heard their yapping and felt angry.

Immature teachers, he thought darkly, he would prove them wrong, he got up from his place and walked towards the teacher's table. The teachers looked at him, the watched him get closer.

"Can we help you, youngster?"

"I was just going to Mr. Son" he smiled and moved on

"What is he going to say? 'Thank you for filling the classroom with dust'?" they laughed

The teachers looked at the boy who stood by the man's side, the man looked up from his book when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Mr. Ouji?"

Vegeta smiled "I wanted to let you know Mr. Son, that you gave a wonderful class today, I'm looking forward to your next one." He said aloud

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"We all have a high regard for you, Sir."

"…Thank you."

"In my personal opinion, you are the greatest professor there is in this school."

"…" Kakarot raised an eyebrow, Vegeta smiled, turned around and went back to his seat, Kakarot frowned at Vegeta back and went back to reading.

The teachers were left with their mouths open.

* * *

Vegeta and Kakarot were left alone in the classroom, the man simply stared at his student with an angry expression, Vegeta tapped his fingers nervously on his desk, he looked at his teacher with a flushed face, then he looked at the clock, it has been two hours now, they rang the bell two hours ago, everyone was out, in their home, dressing up to go trick or treating, or getting ready to go to a Halloween party, Kakarot knew he had to get home, get Goten ready for today's trick or treating, but instead he was looking angrily at his student.

"Kakarot?"

"Say that thing you always say to me…"

"What?"

"Say that disturbing word."

"Ah…"

"Say that you love me."

"…" his eyes grew wide

"Say it." He got up and leaned on his desk

"Kakarot, why would I say it again if you won't believe me."

"Just say it."

Vegeta got up from his desk and slowly walked towards his teacher, Kakarot felt his heart in his throat, that feeling was there again.

"I love you Kakarot."

"Alright, then explain to me, what kind of love do you show me?"

"Huh?"

"You say you love me, but the next moment you run off kissing my brother and my brother's best friend."

You saw us!? Vegeta went pale.

"Are you jealous?" he dared asked

"No." he leaned forward

"Then why does it affect you so?"

"I want you to stop acting immature, stop playing with people, if you say 'I love you' to a person, stay with that person, don't go off hurting their feelings…"

"Did I hurt your feelings Mr. Son?"

What!? He didn't realize what he said, it was too late to take back everything he said, how stupid of him for opening his mouth, he spoke out of…jealousy. He sighed, he confessed to himself, yes, he was jealous. He looked to the side.

"You can leave, Vegeta."

"Look at me, Kakarot." He gently cupped the man's face, smiling faintly when Kakarot let him turn his face

"You should go. I have to take Goten out."

"I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you."

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Oh? You're the only one I say 'I love you' to."

"I…what I meant to say…you, I…" his heart went crazy when Vegeta wrapped his arms around his neck, he felt his student's body pressing against his, his heart was going to explode in any second!

"Kakarot." Vegeta purred in his teacher's ear

Kakarot looked at the young face, he moved his lips in rhythm with Vegeta's, he didn't notice when his arms snaked around his student's waist.

* * *

Kakarot was left in darkness, he could see nothing, his fingertips gently traced a smooth skin, his nose inhaled the scent of the person, his lips savored the taste of the person's mouth, his ears listened to the person's breathing, he was drunken in pleasure, making love to the body he marked as his, he needed more, he pressed his chest against the person's back, shivering at the skin contact, he could hear the person's soft sobs, Kakarot leaned down and kissed a smooth shoulder.

Vegeta squeezed his shirt tightly, tears ran down his face as he tried his best to not cry out his pleasure, he opened his mouth in a silent moan, Kakarot kissed his shoulder again, and he smiled, he began to feel guilty, he blindfolded his teacher again, it wasn't fair for him.

Kakarot I can't, he cursed when a moan escaped his mouth, he thought his teacher would stop but instead he left all the soft and sweet aside and roughly took a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, Vegeta's eyes went wide, Kakarot's thrusts were rough, that only made it worse, because Vegeta could no longer keep his mouth shut, he screamed, moaned, groaned, whined, cried, the only thing he could do now, was hold tightly onto Kakarot's neck and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Kakarot was locked in his room, his floor was covered in pictures, what am I doing? His tears ran down his face, something is changing in me, every time he kisses me…every time I'm close to him, my heart it…am I…falling in love with Vegeta? No, I can't…I would never forgive myself if I did.

"_You have to move on, Goku…you're still very young" her father said._

"_People who die don't ever come back…" her mother said with tears in her eyes._

I'm sorry, I made you say something so awful, Kakarot looked out at the rainy day, his tears filled his eyes, making his vision blurry, he let his tears fall, he let them surf down to his neck, will this wound ever heal, Jasmine? He cried.

Would trying to forget be the same as betraying you? If I tried to forget you, would I live happily? He heard his brother's muffled voice but ignored it. I would have preferred your hatred instead of your love Vegeta Ouji.

"Why did you have to leave me, Jasmine?" he said to the air

"_Goku, I want you to be happy…" Jasmine smiled_

How could I ever be happy? If life stole something very important for me, could I ever have a happy life? He remembered her smile, can I move on? Without you, could I move on?

Is there a limit for love? I once asked myself, is there? He ran a hand through his hair, how many times can a heart be broken?

He pushed himself off the floor and walked towards the window, he stared at the rain, he felt grey like the sky, how can a person move on so easily? He envied the others, the people who lose a loved one move on, why couldn't he? Could it be because, when they buried Jasmine, she took his heart in her hands?

But, when someone, whoever, touches him, he feels nothing, but when it's even the slightest brush from Vegeta's hand, it makes him feel weird, his heart beat is faster than usual, he sweats a lot, and for some odd reason, he feels a tingling sensation in his lower stomach.

Was he falling for Vegeta? he shook his head, he couldn't, he's never loved anyone else, he has dated other people, none of them got him to feel something for them, maybe he only cared for Vegeta, but then how could he explain the feeling of jealousy?

Jasmine…I need you so much. He looked at her photograph.

* * *

**_Poor Kakarot..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas**

**Chapter 7:**

Everyone waited, they waited for their teacher to speak, but the man seemed to go mute, he hasn't said a word since the class started; it was five minutes ago, he wasn't in the mood to teach right now; there he was leaning over his desk with his arms crossed.

"Uh, Mr. Son?" Bra asked

"Do whatever you want." He whispered under his breath

"Huh?" the entire class asked, what did their teacher just say!?

"Do whatever you want! As long as you're silent!" his voice was, somehow, filled with rage.

Not wanting to make their teacher angrier, they began doing whatever they had to do, the girls were reunited catching up on their gossip, guys talked about how-to-get-a-girl-in-your-bed things, the nerds talked about, well nerdy stuff, the Shakespeareans –art lovers- came up with good plans for their next play, Jeice and Vegeta sat, side to side, Jeice leaned over, grabbed Vegeta's desk and dragged it closer to his, Vegeta had a worried look on his face, what could be wrong with Kakarot? He needed to know, he wanted to know, and he WAS going to know! But he had to think about what to say, how to ask him, he couldn't just blurt it out, what could he say? Maybe Jeice had a good idea, he turned to Jeice as he heard him speak.

"Hmm?" Vegeta looked at him

"I said, what could be wrong with him?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"You should ask him since you're the only one in the class who is the closest to him."

"I can't just ask him that!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to perturb him more than he already is."

"Hmmm, you're right." Jeice twisted his mouth

Vegeta knew that Jeice was thinking, so while he gave him space for his thinking he looked back at his teacher, did Chichi do something to him? If she did then she was so going to pay! He remembered the way Kakarot and Gohan acted with each other, so close, a very strong brotherly love between them, when Gohan talked Kakarot didn't annoy him with his comments about the topic, his words with his brother are always innocent, non-hurtful, but between him and his sister everything is always about hurting each other, emotionally, mentally and when they were younger physically. He was tired of that, but what could he do, that's just how they were.

"…Kakarot." He whispered

"I got it!" Jeice laughed

"Huh?"

"Remember that stud from the other day?"

"Stud?"

"Yeah, that hot dude, I think you said Broly Gunn?"

"What about him, you wanna get under his underwear?"

"Pft, yes…but that's not what I was gonna say, remember that Mr. Goku defended you, have you told him your thanks?"

"No…"

"It's a good topic to begin with."

Vegeta stared at his friend for a while, he rolled his eyes and got up, he had wanted to say his thanks to his teacher, he didn't do it because he forgot and because he haven't got the chance to talk to the man…the other day…he could have talk to him…but they kissed and the kiss lead to some skin savoring. He blushed as he looked at his teacher's desk, where…he…was…under…he blushed harder, he passed the girls and walked up to the man's desk.

"Mr. Son?"

What a bother, Kakarot rubbed his face, his green eyes looked up at his student, he felt the heat rise to his face, his heart went crazy, his throat went dry.

"What?"

"Can I speak to you?"

"…Sure." He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, somehow he wanted to listen to Vegeta's voice.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you." He talked low

"Thank me? For what?"

"For defending me from Broly, thank you."

"You would've kissed him if I haven't been there to stop him, am I right?"

"…Are you jealous?"

"And what if I am?"

What the hell did I just say!? Kakarot swallowed hard, he didn't mean to say it, he didn't notice the words coming out, but he was, he was jealous, he didn't love Vegeta, but he was…he looked up at Vegeta's face, he had a smile on his lips, oh God what've I done? He swallowed hard again.

"Can I ask, why are you so blue?"

"…Nothing you should worry about."

"I worry about anything that has to do with you."

What a problem, he thought.

"…"

"From where do you know Broly?"

"…High school."

" Oh…umm, after class, can you and I go eat something?"

"Uh...sure."

"Great." He stood there with a smile on his face.

"You can go back to your seat."

"Oh! Yeah, umm, ha. Ha. Umm, see you in two hours."

Did I just accept his invitation on a date? Kakarot asked himself, yes I did! He rubbed his forehead.

I asked him on a date! And he said yes! He was thrilled, he could die now, die in peace, but not before the date, he thought his teacher was going to say that he had things to do, or had to take care of Goten, but no, instead he said yes! In a very awkward way but he had said yes to him, take that Chichi! This is more painful than any physical or emotionally pain you've caused me bitch! He went back to his seat with a huge smile on his face, Jeice looked at him, he smiled wider and his friend got the hint, both shared a chuckle before the bell rang.

* * *

A family restaurant, Vegeta picked a family restaurant, to look more natural of course, they didn't talk, Vegeta kept himself busy doing other things, Kakarot simply stared at him with his palm holding his chin, his eyes followed Vegeta's hands, those hands that made every hair on his body stand on end, but why? His heart continued to be the same, fast beat, he had the awkward sensation of 'butterflies' in his stomach, could he really be falling for Vegeta? no, no, he shook his head, no, it wasn't love. Then what is it? He scratched the back of his head.

"Why are we here?" He asked a nervous Vegeta

"Huh?"

"Why are we here? Did we just come here to stare at each other?"

"No…I just don't know what to say to you."

Kakarot sighed "it's impossible for you to have nothing to say, you're always saying that you love me, that you don't care what it takes to be with me."

"It's true."

Teenagers, Kakarot smirked and shook his head

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I've proved it once, why won't you believe me!"

"Fine, alright, alright, I believe you."

"…" Vegeta frowned

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"Liar, what's wrong with you?"

"It's just that in your class, I was thinking about you relationship between you and Gohan."

"What about us?"

"You and your brother are so close, makes me sort of jealous."

Kakarot was a bit stunned, his relationship with Gohan _was _different from Vegeta and Chichi's, he could see that there was always some sort of tension between them, everything they said to each other was hurtful, he wondered why Chichi and Vegeta seem to hate each other, who hates their family? Who could hate their siblings? The situation seemed to affect Vegeta every time he asked about her, when he asked for Chichi he would always answer with a sneer or with a sad expression, now that he thought about it, Chichi once said that she wished she were the only child, Vegeta once said that he preferred her to be far away from him, so much tension, when he and Gohan fought he would always say 'I'm sorry' or Gohan would say 'hey dude, whatever, your right' and it was settled, but with the Ouji siblings it everything was taken seriously.

"Why don't you try to get closer to her?"

"I'm not interested in getting close to her."

"Why?"

"Leave it alone, Kakarot." He said with a sneer

"Fine."

"Do you love my sister?"

"I care about her."

"She's always snatching the things I love away from me." He mumbled

"What?"

"Forget it."

"…" he frowned, what a weird kid.

"What are we?"

"Huh?"

"You and me? We're not just teacher and student anymore."

What do you have to ask something so bothering? Kakarot rolled his eyes

"I told you once, there could not exist a love affair between you and me."

"But there already is a love affair."

"No-"

"Yes, we kiss, then after kissing we have-"

"Alright! Don't say that out loud, idiot!"

Vegeta giggled "sorry."

"…There could exist something."

"Lovers?" he said excited

No, say no, Kakarot! He gulped

"Maybe." He slapped himself mentally.

Maybe was good enough for him! Vegeta followed Kakarot out the restaurant, his mind going a hundred miles, Lovers! Kakarot his lover!? Great! Lovers, he was filled with joy, to make the situation clear to the people who passed by and admired his lover's handsome features, he ran up to him to catch up and he intertwined his finger with his teacher's, Kakarot flinched and tried to pull his hand away but he just squeezed tight.

"Don't worry." Vegeta smiled up at him

"'Don't worry'!? You're holding my hand, we're men."

"So?"

"What if someone I know or you know sees us?"

"It'll be fine, love, nobody knows us here, I picked a restaurant on the other side of the city remember?"

Love!? Please tell me I didn't just hear you calling me 'love'? Kakarot began to cold sweat, he looked at the people, men, women, teenagers and children looked at them, his heart pounded fast, two men holding hands? How absurd, he looked down at Vegeta, he looked rather calm, he wanted to let go of his hand, but deep inside himself he felt calm, feeling Vegeta's skin made him relax, but still the people looked at them weirdly, even a couple of teen girls took a picture of them!

I have no damn idea what the hell is going on with kids today!

* * *

Kakarot watched with amaze as the Ouji siblings fought, so much rage in their voices, so much hurtful words, he looked at Chichi's face she was nearly crying with anger, Vegeta nearly broke his teeth from gritting them, their fights weren't screams and yells like his with Gohan's, these were hitting each other in their weak spots with words.

"You're nothing but a waste of time, I can now understand why father wants to send you away." Chichi said

"You can say or do whatever you please, but deep down you will always be what you are, nothing but a half- breed in this house, everyone agrees with me."

"Uh, Chichi, Vegeta, stop." Kakarot tried to calm the situation

"Hm, you must admit, father prefers me over you, you've been nothing but a problem, he said it himself, you can't deny that because you heard him."

"I don't deny it, I heard his words, I became a problem because of you, if you have never existed-"

"Enough!" the group of three looked over at the door, Mr. Ouji came with a frown on his face and with his arms crossed, both siblings went silent, but Chichi couldn't handle the silence and she let out a small sob before making her way up the stairs and to her room, Mr. Ouji sighed and went his separate way, ignoring the fact that Chichi was in tears and Vegeta was left with an aching feeling in his heart.

"Vegeta, don't worry about it, there's things that we siblings say to each other that hurt but you'll get over it" Kakarot tried to make the boy feel better, though he didn't know why he preferred to make him feel better instead of going to Chichi and try to make her cheer up.

"Don't be affected by it, Kakarot."

"Don't listen to Chichi, you know how she is."

"I'm alright, Kakarot…our relationship has always been like that, very different from yours, right?"

"…"

Vegeta smiled at him before walking away to the yard.

* * *

Kakarot breathed in the fresh air, he was in an open-air, elegant restaurant, Chichi was speaking to someone, maybe from her father's social circles, he looked at his clothes, nothing compared to the other men, he didn't even reach their dust.

"I'm sorry, Goku, she's married to one of my father's friends."

"Hm, she's beautiful."

"Indeed. Are you enjoying the food?"

"Yes, it's great."

"I picked this restaurant while I was thinking about you." She smiled

"Thank you."

She drank down her cider, Kakarot looked at her, she was truly beautiful, he wished he could love her, but he couldn't look at her without thinking about her brother, he remembered Vegeta's face when he and Chichi fought, he looked proud in the outside but in his eyes he saw a spark of anger mixed with sadness. Chichi was saying something about where to spend their honey moon, she said something about Italy, and something about wanting a white party.

"What do you think, love?" she asked

"Yes, yes, sure, I agree." He said without having any idea of what she said before.

"Great." She smiled and caressed his cheek

"Chichi."

"Yes."

"I want to talk to you about last week."

Chichi rolled her eyes and placed her hand over his "it shouldn't affect you, darling."

"If I'm going to be part of your family it should affect me."

"I agree." She sighed

"Why are you and Vegeta always fighting?"

"We have our reasons."

"Can I know them?"

"You do remember when he called me half-breed?"

"Yes."

"Hm." She scoffed "Our relationship has always been like that since we met each other."

"Met each other? I don't understand."

"We have different mothers."

"Oh…" he was stunned by the news, now he understood why Vegeta and she never got along, jealousy to be the father's favorite.

"He's never been to close to me, he told me once that he wasn't happy about the situation, _I_ was that situation, I believe that the only thing I like about him is his directness, he always speaks his mind not caring if he hurts anyone, he doesn't want to be rude, he's just awfully honest."

"I can agree with you in that."

"Did he say something to you?"

"Nothing of importance."

"…I've always wondered what I had to do to make my servants like me, like they like him."

"Huh?"

"I'm the half-breed in the house, I'm the daughter of Mr. Ouji's lover, I'm Vegeta's half-sister, my father had a love affair with my mother when he was already married to Vegeta's mother, I was born first but it was out of matrimony, Vegeta was born seven years later. My mother died and my father took charge of me, I was disliked by the servants because of my strong personality and my appalling manners, I tried to be perfect and follow the path everyone wanted me to follow, I've always obeyed my father's orders, but I began to suffocate. Vegeta's always been my opposite."

"…" he was too astonished to speak

"He never let himself be influenced by anyone, absorbed in what he most loved to do, the servants always liked him, he was more kind as a kid but he says that since I showed up, I took his father's full attention, and he closed himself to me. But he's much more fragile than others."

"I don't understand."

"How could I explain it…he responds to the person's actions more than he should, if I hurt him he would be hurt for months. I was immature because I always snatched away everything that made him happy, because I thought that if I did, it would make me happy too."

"Are you happy now?"

"I have you, it's enough for me."

Gosh, what am I doing? I can't keep hurting her like this, I can't, Kakarot looked at Chichi and he took a deep breath, he gave her a smile, she smiled back at him and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

* * *

There was a small party at Kakarot's house, his cousins, his aunts and uncles were there, they all had a very wonderful personality, kindhearted, like him, Goten and Vegeta were playing with the puppy along with other boys and girls, while Gohan was telling jokes to his uncles and making them laugh so hard they nearly peed in their pants, from time to time Vegeta and Kakarot would share a glance, I love you Kakarot, Vegeta said to his mind and heart, he saw a man gesture him to get close. What does he want?

"Your name is Vegeta, right?"

"Yes, Sir, and you are?"

"Raditz, cousin." The man smiled at him with tenderness

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes."

"I cut the crap ok, I've seen the way you look at my cousin since Goten's party."

"Huh?" he went pale

"I know that you love my cousin Goku, Goku is very important for me you know, I'd do anything to protect him and Gohan."

"I'm sure you would." Vegeta tried to smile, why are you saying this to me?

"Goku's been hurt awfully in the past, and you" he pointed at Vegeta "are a troubling existence."

"Me?"

"You're a man, you love a man who is engaged with a beauty, you'll only cause problems to my cousin."

"I don't understand." He felt a hole in the middle of his heart

"You don't now, but soon you'll catch up. Bye, Kid." He turned and walked away

That was fast, he looked at Kakarot with a blank expression, I love him, when I fought with Chichi, we was worried about me, he looked down at the grass, Raditz' words spin in my head, I can't let myself cry, not now, not in front of Kakarot, I never meant to cause him any problems.

"Geta?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan's green eyes "…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Gohan buried his fingers in Vegeta's hair "it looks like if you were going to cry."

"Nonsense."

I can't cry, not now. He swallowed the knot in his throat.

* * *

Trouble? Cause trouble? I never meant to do that, I really didn't think about that, what did Kakarot's cousin mean with being a troubling existence? Did he mean that I'll cause trouble to Kakarot in his life just by the fact of loving him? I've always been kind to Kakarot, I've never caused him any harm, have I?...but father says that kindness is the other face of weakness. Would my weakness cause Kakarot trouble? Was Raditz trying to say that my feelings were mediocre? Chichi's right, I am weak. Even the most smallest and meaningless word that can cause people to laugh, for me, it's an enormous scar. Why can't I hate you instead Kakarot? Can you stop loving a person? I envy the ones who forget so easily, I don't have that same facility. Hurt and getting hurt, the wound heals but the scar is still there.

"Are you alright, Mr. Ouji?" he heard his teacher ask, everyone looked over at him

"Yes, Sir, I'm sorry." He got up and read the next paragraph.

I want Kakarot…to be mine. And only I be the one to leave my marks on him. Me? Being mediocre? No, I've never been that. Is it because I'm younger? Is there a limit for this love I have for him? I want him to learn to love me, but I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want, what can I do? I love him too much to just let him go, I can't let the people who underestimate me win. But what can I do if he doesn't want to love me back?

He's the worst.

* * *

Kakarot took the blindfold off his eyes, he stared down at the boy under him, he sighed, moved off the boy and got dressed, he sat on the edge of his bed and waited for his student to dress and leave, his brother and son would be back from Mrs. Cookie's house in any second. Do I feel something for him? Do I? I hate complications like this, I can't understand my feelings anymore, he opened the door for his student, shocked when Vegeta slammed it shut and wrapped his arms around him, their lips touched, Kakarot melted in the kiss, he dragged his student's body closer. There's that same feeling again.

Vegeta held tightly onto Kakarot's neck, he kissed the man with threating tears in his eyes, I love this person, I really do. But does Kakarot love him back? He didn't have the courage to ask, I'd do anything for him, if he asked me to stay away from him, I would.

"We can't keep doing this, Vegeta."

I knew this day would come, was he just using me to relieve his pleasure? No, if he did he wouldn't kiss me…but now he's breaking up with me, it hurts, I don't want to cry, I don't want to leave him, I don't want to be sent to that academy, Vegeta couldn't take so much pressure, it was too much for him to handle, his daily activities, school, his family, Broly Gunn, his self, Gohan was right, he was self-destructing, everyone is right about him. Mediocre, coward, weak, weird and above all, above everything that made him destruct was loving a man he will never have.

"I understand." He let his tears run down his face

"You do?" He was shocked.

"Yes, I can't have a person who doesn't feel the same I do…for me, you've always been perfect, I've always loved the fact that you prefer to be surrounded by books instead of friends despite that you're so handsome, I swear on my life, that there is no other person who can love you like I do, I wish you could feel the same thing I do. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble, I never meant to do it."

"Vegeta-"

"I didn't notice that I was suffocating you, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, I've always lived a selfish life, thinking only about my benefits, that's the thing I most hate about myself, I worry about the fact of not seeing you, there's a part of me that doesn't want to cut your freedom but the other part wants to lock you up forever, I don't want Chichi to keep snatching the things I love, but I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to hate me, so it's better if I separate myself from you, though I'm afraid of letting you go…"

"You never hurt me."

"I entered you're world by force, when I blindfolded you and we made love, it felt like I hurt you, I never thought I would see you make that expression."

"That was…I …you…"

Idiot, you've been suffering for that? Even if I wanted to I could never hate you, because you, you captivated my heart, you've been worried about me all this time? I'm sorry, I should have never pay attention to your actions, you wouldn't be hurt like this, I'm sorry, but it's the best thing to do, even if it hurts me too.

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you." Vegeta tried to smile between his tears.

Vegeta grabbed his backpack, opened the door to his teacher's house and quietly he closed it and walked towards his home, Kakarot shook his head he opened the door quickly but Vegeta was gone from sight. It was the right thing to do, was it?

"And I'm sorry for falling in love with a spoiled brat like you." He whispered to the cold air.

I feel that there's something missing, my heart aches, I did the right thing, I know I did, but then…why does my heart feel like I didn't?

* * *

**_Oh Vegeta! You guys broke up! But now Kakarot love you!_**

**_What I done! Guys...listen to a song named Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica...this chapter is dedicated to my lil sis Valeria._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh, we're almost done guys!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas**

**Chapter 8:**

I thought I did the right thing, Kakarot sighed, he sat up, it was the middle of the night and there he was struggling to sleep, the boy was on his mind, it's been almost two months since he and Vegeta had, let's say 'broke up'. He had confessed, after all his doubts and denials, yes, he loved Vegeta, his fiancée's brother, but Chichi didn't deserve what he did, though in the past few days she's been, rather odd, more like isolate from him, well he hasn't seen her in those two months, he disappeared from her life, his routine became: school, home, school, home. The same thing for two months, straight, though she would've called to ask him where he was, but no, not even an e-mail, he was glad because he had to think in everything he's done for the past months, he wanted to see Vegeta, know how he was, know what he was thinking, did he still love him? In school the boy no longer talked to him, much less look at him, it hurt him, but it was his fault, he wanted to get rid of Vegeta's love since the beginning and now he was longing for the boy's kiss, he was pathetic. Chichi, deserved someone better, someone who could make her happy and make her feel loved, even if Vegeta never got in the way he could have never made her feel happy, they wouldn't have lasted long, maybe a year or a bit more, with a frustrated aura, he made his way to the kitchen, the light of the fridge blinded him for a while, he always had the habit to drink from the milk carton, his parents never like his habit but he never seemed to erase it, as he took large gulps of the refreshing, cold milk his green eyes, for some reason, traveled to the calendar that hung by the kitchen entranceway, green orbs focused on a number that was circled with red ink, what does that circle mean? He got closer, he looked at the month and the day, he didn't understand what could it mean, I'll find out later, he shrugged and went back to his room. He needed to get a bit of sleep before waking Goten and Gohan up for school, then he needed to call Goten's doctor to make an appointment, even though he had a negative feeling against Gohan's plans he needed to support his brother, Gohan had said he and his band had gotten a 'gig', he said it was a gig, so he needed to drive them to the place and help them with their stuff, he was the worst brother! He thought but he agreed though he was still angry with the news that he was going to be treated as a driver, he was a teacher! A respectful teacher, who had a strong love for the arts and a good knowledge about books, plus he knew several languages, and he was going to be considered a driver…for his brother, he would be anything.

Anything...

* * *

That same afternoon, he ran up to the calendar that hung in the kitchen, next to the entrance way, how could he have forgotten? That day, that day was the day his wife died! He had forgotten it, how? He never thought that would happen to him. It had become like a habit to him, going every year to visit Jasmine's grave, how could he forget?

How could I have forgotten something so important? He ran his finger over the red mark, this is your fault, Vegeta.

* * *

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he made he parked his car in front of the Oujis' large home, he needed to talk to Chichi, they had planned to get married in June, Chichi had said something about liking June, she said something about her mother meeting her father or something like that, she was also born on the month of June, so she just loved that month, as Kakarot was received by the butler and was waiting for Chichi in the 'living' room, he could hear laughter coming from outside, in the large garden, where there were trees and you could see the green, blue and white between them, it was Chichi, she was laughing, could she be laughing knowing that she hasn't seen her fiancé in two months? Kakarot made his way outside, the scene in front of him left him shocked.

Chichi had her arms wrapped around…Broly!? She kissed him, and he kissed her back with equal feelings, when did this happen!? Kakarot rubbed his eyes, rubbed the confusion away, he wasn't dreaming, they were truly there.

"Um." Was all he could say.

Chichi went pale as she ripped herself away from Broly, the man –who he thought was going to laugh in his face- blushed to his ears, Chichi tried to make up a story, though she wasn't a good liar, that was another thing she and her brother had in common, Broly excused himself and –kind of ran- made his way out of the Oujis' residence.

"Goku, I, I, I, you know that Broly is-"

"Can we talk?" He said calmly

"Yes, yes, of course." She nervously gestured the metal table and chairs that stood on the middle of the brownish ground, the pups quickly ran away from the girl as she walked towards the chair, seems they didn't like her either, or maybe she screamed too much.

"Have, you, been cheating on me with him?" he said calm as before

"I, Goku, I'm not going to lie to you, he makes me feel different, more special." She began playing with her fingers

Just like Vegeta, Kakarot smiled at her nervous hands.

"I understand that."

"You do?"

"Yes, listen, let's say, that, I haven't…I was unfaithful to you too."

"O-oh!"

They both laughed nervously, then everything fell into a very awkward silence, Kakarot grabbed her hands, he sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I don't deserve you, Chichi."

"…"

"You're beautiful, smart, I admire your strong love to defend your family's name. I know that if a woman, so wonderful like you, marries me, I know that I won't be able to make her happy, I won't be able to make her smile, I just know it. You deserve better, someone like Broly, he's good man, has high social connections, I don't know, maybe everything you need. Me, I only have the air in my lungs."

"I don't know what to say."

"Love him. I'll do the dirty work in calling the wedding off…I know that cousin Elizabeth would be more than thrilled."

Chichi laughed with tears in her eyes "I don't care what she thinks…I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't" he replied with a smile as he gently cleaned her tears.

After a while of telling her how much he cared about her and that he was sorry for being unfaithful to her, he got to his feet, it was getting late and he needed to go pick up Gohan and Goten. He wondered the entire time, where is Vegeta? He didn't see him at all, he didn't see him in school today either. That was awkward.

"Goku!" Chichi called, Kakarot stepped out of the car again

"What's wrong?"

Chichi hugged him tightly "I'm glad we ended in good terms."

"…We're adults. Not teenagers." He kissed the top of her head and slumped back in the seat.

He waved goodbye to her and drove away from the huge house. Memories with Chichi died there, his relationship died but he was happy, and Chichi was too.

* * *

He was right, as he began calling the wedding off, the ones who were thrilled were counted, cousin Elizabeth began mocking him, since he didn't have the time he hung up on her, maybe that was the most immature thing he did but it felt good! The other part of the Oujis began saying there sorry…some proposed him matrimony! What the hell!? Scared that he would say something stupid he hung up on them too, he called his family, they gave him pity, he laughed inside, Goten was next to him, watching T.V, Gohan was out with his friends and his new…boyfriend? He didn't know, Gohan said they were friends, but he didn't think so. Who kissed, called and had sex with their friend? Yes, sex, he knew Gohan had sex with the boy, of course he did, the walls aren't that thick. He blushed to his ears, what a bad impression, he laughed, Goten looked at him asked why he was laughing, he answered, saying he found the cartoon funny.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sad?"

"No, why?"

"Because Vegeta isn't with you."

Sad, I never thought about that, Kakarot looked at his son, I never thought of that, I thought I was just tired, sad? Yes, yes I am, I'm sad, I need him.

"Don't worry about it, son."

"I don't want you and Vegeta to be mad."

"We're not."

"Are you going to ask him to live with us!" he said with a big grin

"…um…"

"Please, daddy, pleeeeeease!"

"…um."

"Daddy!" he gave him the puppy dog eyes

No, not those eyes, look away Kakarot before it's too late, he sighed, it's too late.

"Yes, I'll ask him."

"Hurray! So that means we would play all day and he could take me to the park and I could read him a bed time story and then we could…" the boy went on and on

Kakarot frowned, where are you Vegeta? He shook his head, he didn't see him one day and he was already thinking the worst things, he was going to see him tomorrow, he knew Vegeta wouldn't drop another day of school, they were almost done with the school year, maybe he was just looking for a good university.

* * *

Vegeta kept his eyes on the work his teacher had given out, he kept his head low and his eyes on the paper, he acted like he was looking at it, he acted like if he was writing something, when Kakarot spoke he kept his eyes on the whiteboard, he moved his pencil, he looked down and frowned. He had carved 'Kakarot' on the desk, he swallowed hard, his teacher had his eyes on him, instead of smiling at him like he always did, he scowled, it made the man frown back. The bell rang, everyone stretched, Friday was the best day of the week.

What is wrong with him? Kakarot thought, maybe he hates me for rejecting him? The teacher sighed, ignoring his students' 'goodbyes' as they made their way out the door and towards their home. That's what I wanted from the beginning, but now it hurts, I would have preferred to be hated by him since the first day of school.

"Vegeta." he called before the boy walked out of the room

"Yes, Professor?" he said without looking at him

"Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to talk with you, Sir. Please excuse me, my teacher is waiting for me."

"I'll take you."

"No, thank you. I make ten minutes from here to there."

"Vegeta."

He looked up at the blond man, touch me, he felt a knot in his throat, Kakarot stretched out his hand, above Vegeta's head, he held it in midair, touch me, I want to feel your hand, Vegeta bit his bottom lip. Kakarot sighed and lowered his hand, wiggling it in his pocket.

"I have to go." Vegeta whispered

"Have you found a good university?" He wanted Vegeta to stay there, with him.

"I want to enter in the Nacozari University." He looked at the man's desk

What? You want to enter…in my university? Kakarot scoffed, you want to enter there because of me, right?

"Are you doing it because of me?"

"…I want to be there, that has nothing to do with you." He mumbled

You still love me…Vegeta, thank you. He smiled at the boy, you want to walk the same halls I did, see the trees and flowers I did.

"What are you going to major in?"

He blushed "L-literature."

"Huh?"

You are doing it for me, Kakarot smiled and covered his mouth holding back his laughter, it made Vegeta look up at him angrily.

"Don't laugh!"

"…" He kept on smiling

"I'm not being superficial if that's what you're thinking!"

"Vegeta…"

"I said don't laugh!"

"I'm not."

"Then what are you smiling about?"

"I'm glad that the lovers of Literature are increasing."

He's weird, he laughs because the lovers of Literature are increasing? I don't understand, Trunks was right, he is weird, but I can't stop my beating heart, I damn the day I fell in love with you. He looked at his watch, he was two minutes late for his Martial Arts class, he looked at his teacher.

"Mr. Son, I must go, I'm late."

"I'll take you."

"…Fine."

* * *

Kakarot watched as Vegeta's Martial Arts class took place, he was talented, and he was fast, he couldn't imagine himself doing that, there were other boys and girls practicing, he was thinking of bringing Goten here, his son was super hyper, so maybe it was good idea to bring him here so he can pour out his entire energy, the class ended an hour later, he watched Vegeta and his opponent finally finish, both panted and bowed at the waist, the other boy smiled and ruffled Vegeta hair, with a sneer Vegeta slapped his hand away, somehow, Kakarot felt a little proud.

Once outside the building, they both walked to Kakarot's car in an awkward silence, there was never an awkward silence before, Vegeta was always talking to him, asking questions, never leaving an empty space, but now he was looking out the window.

"I'll take you home."

"…"

On the way there, he wanted to break the ice.

"Is your father still considering the idea of the academy?"

"Yes."

"Have you talked to him about not wanting to go."

"He'll never listen."

"What about your sister?"

"What about her?"

"Have you tried to fix your relationship with her?"

"No."

"…I…broke up with Chichi."

"What?!" He looked shocked

"She was cheating on me, with Broly Gunn."

"…"

"Don't worry, we ended on good terms."

"Kakarot…I feel guilty."

"Why?" he smiled at him

"Because I knew that she was deceitful to you, and I didn't tell you because I didn't…want…to…cause you problems."

_Problems._

Like I am, he looked out the window again.

"Don't feel like that, it had nothing to do with you."

"I also wanted apologize."

"Why?"

"For causing problems to you, you had a normal life, but I came along and ruined it."

"It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is."

Kakarot frowned, he looked at Vegeta's troubled face, he wasn't going to tolerate that any longer, he didn't want Vegeta to feel guilty, he didn't end his relationship with Chichi because of him, he had ended with Chichi because he feel in love with Vegeta, that is the only reason, causing me problems? What are you talking about Vegeta? In what way could your love cause me problems? He began to think, yes it was dangerous to be a young person, it was even more dangerous when it was a teacher and a student love affair, but he didn't care, he loved Vegeta and Vegeta loved him, that is all that mattered to him now, he didn't care what others thought, if Vegeta caused him problems he could have just pushed him away but he didn't because…he…loved Vegeta…since the beginning. Now that he knew that he was most defiantly not going to let Mr. Ouji and Broly take Vegeta away from him, never. Vegeta belonged to him now, and nobody was going to take the person he loved away from him, not again. Kakarot turned the car around, Vegeta looked at him with curiosity, he had said that he was going to take him home and now he was driving a different way, far from his home. Green eyes looked at Vegeta's worried face.

"Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow."

"What?"

Have I been kidnapped? He looked out the window, where are we going? He wondered as he watched the passing trees and buildings, he heard Kakarot call Gohan telling him he would be home tomorrow in the afternoon and he should take care of Goten, he couldn't understand anything now, Kakarot had said they had to stop what they were doing, he literally told him that he didn't want him, but what was he doing now? He couldn't understand, it was too complicated, but even though he didn't know what was going on, he felt calm, his guilt was still there, Kakarot must have found Chichi and Broly in the worst way, but how could have acted so calm, how could he act so calm now, he was Chichi's brother, he must remind Kakarot of her, so if he pretended not to hate Chichi but deep inside he did, did that mean that Kakarot hated him too? If so then, why did he offer himself to take him to his lessons and why was he taking him to, God-knows-where? Everything was so confusing, his head began to hurt, Raditz had said he was an troubling existence, his words were harsh, his family think he's an troubling existence too, was he the same for Kakarot?

* * *

It was soon getting dark, and Kakarot kept on driving to a place he didn't know, he was getting sleepy, he watched as Kakarot parked the car in a gas station and went into the small store. Where are we? He looked at the place, he didn't recognize anything, where they out of the city?

Kakarot came out with an angry expression, what could have happened? Vegeta sat up and watched Kakarot fill his vehicle up then he slumped inside and began cursing silently.

"What happened?"

"I met with a problem."

_Problem? _

That word again, _you're a troubling existence_, how cruel can a person be? _You'll only cause problems to my cousin_. Raditz was so cruel, but he's right, I was risking Kakarot's career, after all he's been through, I was selfish. The only thing I want is to not cause him anymore problems but…I don't want to think anymore.

Vegeta snuggled closer to the seat with his face looking out the window, I just want to listen to Kakarot's breathing and fall asleep.

"Are you ok? Are you tired?"

"Yes." He spoke above a lump in his throat.

"Then sleep."

Vegeta felt as Kakarot place a blanket over him, he smiled when he felt Kakarot's hand on his head, it laid there for a few minutes before it left, Vegeta looked up at the sky, he glared at the stars. He's always wondered what he needed, what did he need to be a Kakarot's level, the difference of ten years was enormous, how could he ever be at his level? Kakarot is the most important person in my life, how could I ever make him feel the same about me?

* * *

Hurt and being hurt, would that wound ever heal? Kakarot asked himself, he looked at a sleeping Vegeta, you forced yourself into my world, you made my mind a disaster, you have my heart surrendering at your feet, you even made me forget what I thought I would never forget, is there a limit for love? I once asked myself, and I ask myself again, is there a limit for the love I feel for you, Vegeta? I've learned to block everything, feelings, things that I didn't like, things that always seemed to bring back memories I thought I have forgotten, I thought I could control everything around me, keep it in its place, but since the day you confessed that you loved me, everything tumbled, exploded with a tiny firecracker, I was at the edge of wanting to hate you, but instead I love you so, Jasmine I'm sorry, but I love him more than I love myself, he is the most important person for me…my heart feels like it's on fire, I wish this wound would burn me, and be there forever. That way I could never forget you, Vegeta.

* * *

_**Woo! Damn was that hard to finish :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhh *sighs*, I love to write depressing things, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas**

**Chapter 9:**

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, hissing and closing them tightly again, the sun blinded him, once he could adjust his eyes to the intense light he looked around, trying to figure out where he was, he didn't recognize anything, they weren't in the city anymore, where was he? And where was Kakarot? He was alone in the small vehicle, he flinched when the car's door was open, Kakarot bent at the waist, his green eyes looking at his student's shocked face, he stepped back and pulled the boy out of the car, Vegeta covered his eyes from the sun, he kept looking around but nothing seemed to be recognizable to him, Kakarot sighed.

"Come."

What? He looked at his teacher's hand; he was gripping onto a bunch of roses, why did he have them? He felt Kakarot grab his wrist and began to drag him into a, cemetery? It was so green, there were lots of flowers and grass, the cemetery was beautiful, they stopped in front of a grave, Vegeta read the name, it was Jasmine's! Kakarot crouched, kneeling over one knee, he placed the roses over the stone. Why did you bring me here, Kakarot? Are you trying to tell me that you still love her? He heard Kakarot say his 'hello' to her rest place, Vegeta clinched his fist, he turned around, he wanted to leave, and he was going to leave, he wasn't going to let Kakarot humiliate him that way, he would wait in the car, then Kakarot will drive him home and the end, he would move on with his life, without him, he could do it. Kakarot grabbed his wrist, Vegeta was spun around, he looked up at the man, Kakarot moved his hand away from his wrist, he gently rested his hand on top of Vegeta's head.

"Kakarot?"

"Jasmine, he is the one I want." He said looking at her grave.

What did he say!? Vegeta's eyes grew wide; did the man just say that he wanted him? Him? But, the other time he had said that they had to stop, and now he was saying that he wanted him, what kind of game was Kakarot playing? Kakarot wants me? Even though I'm causing him problems? Kakarot, you don't have to be kind to me. His eyes were soon filled with tears.

"What…what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry for forgetting this day, it's just that I was thinking too much about him." He kept talking to her.

Thinking about me? Vegeta blinked with confused eyes "…"

"I thought I would never forget, but I did, I'm sorry, I thought that I would always be tied up, living the past, living with your memory, I didn't notice when I began to forget about you."

Vegeta listened in amaze, Kakarot, thinking about him? That was impossible, he shook his head, no, Kakarot would never lie to her.

"Kakarot."

"I went out with different people, but I couldn't forget you, I was at the edge of getting married again, but he captured my attention, I thought that I would love you until the day I die, but I found him, I know that he sometimes puts me in objections and he's clumsy, above that, he's a brat."

"Hey-!"

"But I finally admitted that he's special…he is the most important person in my life."

Vegeta looked away, tears ran down his face as he heard Kakarot's words, is there a limit for love? He asked himself.

_If one day I'd become the most important person in your life, I'd be the happiest person alive._

If it's not him, if it's not Kakarot, he clinched his fists. "…"

What should I expect, once I take a step forward? Jasmine, is it alright if I take a step forward? Would I hurt you?

"Jasmine, thank you for all the time we spent together, thank you for Goten…but I swear that I can't live without him. Jasmine…I…I love him."

Love. You love me, do you, really? I never thought I would hear you say that, I've always wanted to see your true emotions, Kakarot, you love me, I don't know what to do, I've always been after you, chasing you like a love sick puppy, I love you Kakarot, I love you. There is no limit for love, I know that now, if goes on forever, I know that I always say that I love you, I know that you have that very clear but the more I say it the more profound the feeling gets. Vegeta was pulled out of his thought when strong arms wrapped themselves around his small body.

"Kakarot?" He asked shocked, Kakarot tighten his hug.

"I love you." He whispered.

Vegeta's lips trembled, say it again, he took a fistful of the man's jacket, please say it again.

"Kakarot."

"I love you Vegeta. Don't ever leave me."

"…I won't."

* * *

The city they were in was where Jasmine was born, it was her city, Kakarot had said his last hello to her, now that they were together, Vegeta still feared the fact of causing Kakarot problems with his career, with his entire life.

"_I want you to be happy, Goku." _

I am, at first I thought I could never be happy again, but since I met Vegeta my life changed, I thought I could never let you go, thank you for loving me Jasmine, he looked at Vegeta and smiled, he reached towards him and gently ran the back of his hand on Vegeta's cheek, he didn't care if the people in the restaurant looked at them, he was with the person he loved.

"Kakarot?"

"Hm?"

"…Can I call you 'Goku' like everyone else?"

"No." He said with a frown.

"…" Vegeta's eyes grew wide, did he make Kakarot mad?

"You are the only one who calls me 'Kakarot', that name is special for me."

"…" he smiled "how did you meet Jasmine?"

"High school, you know at first, I thought Jasmine was one of those snotty girls, I didn't like her and she didn't like me either."

"Huh?"

"Yep, she was always contradicting me, little by little I began to fall in love with her, she said she liked me since the beginning, and now that I think of it, I think I liked her since the beginning too, but we were always fighting in high school, immature, right?"

"…"

"I actually began to stalk her, telling her I loved her, I guess I was like a troubling existence for her, right?"

_Troubling existence. _That's what your cousin called me, those words, when I repeat them in my mind, it hurts.

"You caused her problems?"

"I guess, her family never seemed to approve us."

Kakarot looked up and saw Vegeta stand, the boy turned around and began to walk to the exit, Kakarot frowned, paid the bill in the small restaurant and followed him, the boy walked and walked, Kakarot behind him, he heard the man's voice calling him, Vegeta stopped, he looked down and found himself standing on sand, he looked out at the distance between his teary eyes and saw a beach not too far away.

"…" his breath hitched.

"What's wrong, Vegeta." Kakarot asked calmly, he was two steps away from his young lover.

"I can't be with you, Kakarot."

"What? Why not?" He crossed his arms, annoyance in his voice.

"I don't want to cause you problems."

"What?"

"Your cousin was only trying to protect you, I didn't know that I was getting in your way."

"…" Kakarot raised an eyebrow, cousin? Not him again. "Raditz has a big mouth, he thinks he protects me and Gohan, but he doesn't notice that he simply annoys us, don't pay attention to that person."

"Still, I can't win against her."

"Against her?"

"Jasmine, she gave you many things, I only give you problems."

Problems, problems, problems, why do you keep repeating that annoying word? Vegeta I love you, that's all that matters, I thought you would be all over me and suffocating me with your love, but look at yourself, you're suffering, Raditz, dear cousin, _you _are the one that gives me trouble.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that I'm spoiled and selfish, I also know that people think that I'm rude and I always offend the others, much like my stupid cousin Elizabeth."

"Vegeta-"

"I'm weak, I let the words of others affect me profoundly!" He covered his eyes

"Calm down." He pulled his hands away.

"How could I ever fill in the ten years of difference?! I want you to love me, truly love me, not because you have pity, I want you to feel it, don't just say you love me just because you feel that you have to say it, I want you to love me more than you loved her! But how could I ever beat her?! She'll be important for you until the day you die, she's the mother of your son, I want you to love me, but I don't want to force you to feel something you don't!" He cried.

"You want to separate yourself from me?"

"…" his shocked face looked up at him.

"You truly are a kid, if it worries you so much, I'll just forget her."

"No! You must not forget her, she's someone important!"

"Then what the hell do you want?!" Kakarot's green eyes glowed in anger.

"…I don't want you to say you love me because you feel obligated, I'm selfish, I know, but I swear that I'll make an effort…I want you to truly say that you love me because you feel it and I _want _to be the most important person in your life." He covered his face again, sobbing quietly.

Kid, you still don't know what it's like to have me crazy for you? He rested his hand on Vegeta's head and gently ruffled his hair, you've never caused me anything bad, you made me open my eyes, you made me move on, you made me love again, how could you not be important for me, idiot.

"Listen, Vegeta." Kakarot forced his head up.

"…" he stared into green eyes, they went for cold to soft.

"I never say anything I don't like, I've never lied at her grave or to myself, I said that I loved you and I also said that you were the most important for me. I'll say it again because I do feel it, Vegeta, I love you and you are the most important person in my life, do you have any doubts or protests?"

"…" he blushed, a small squeak escaped his lips, Vegeta broke down into a loud sob.

"You truly are a kid."

Kakarot cupped Vegeta's face, he pulled Vegeta up and pressed their lips together, he broke the kiss and smiled at Vegeta's teary face, the boy wrapped his arms around the man's torso, Vegeta's blush growing redder and hotter as Kakarot whispered sweet nothings to him, making his ears burn.

"Kakarot…I love you."

I know, he smiled and kissed the addicting lips again.

* * *

"Vegeta, look at me."

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, he found himself hypnotized, green eyes locked with his own eyes, he held back his tears, Kakarot kissed his neck trying to distracted Vegeta as he slowly entered the young male, Vegeta squeezed his teeth, he looked away from Kakarot.

"…"

"Don't close your eyes, look at me." He cupped the young face and turned him to his.

"I can't."

"Why?" He nuzzled Vegeta's chest.

"I'm…embarrassed."

"Why? I'm the only one looking at you."

"Exactly."

"…We've done this before."

"…Don't you think people will see us?" He said as he looked out the window of the car.

"Let them see, let them know that I love you." He made Vegeta whimper as he began to slowly drag his hips out and push them back in firmly.

He cupped Vegeta's face and kissed him. Vegeta shyly wrapped his arms around Kakarot's neck, his eyes locked with the man's the entire time, Kakarot was gentle, he was making love to the body that intoxicated him, it made him more addicted to Vegeta, he inhaled deeply, Vegeta's scent invaded his nostrils, Vegeta was his, his body was his, his love was his.

"I love you." Vegeta whispered to the man.

* * *

Kakarot moved his sleeve up and looked at his watch, Vegeta was late, he had said that he had a surprise for him, though he hated surprises, he once had a bad experience with his foolish high school mates, for him surprises were a warning sign of 'danger', he had admitted that he loved Vegeta, he had invited Vegeta to stay with him, the boy had accepted, Goten was delighted when he told him the news, Gohan had patted his back and said 'glad you made up your mind.' What did he mean by that? He looked at his brother and son, they were sitting on the pavement in front of the restaurant that Vegeta had ordered them to be at, why was he taking so long? Gohan got up and Goten ran up to a sweaty Vegeta, he hugged the teen's waist, Vegeta smiled and ruffled his hair, Kakarot frowned at his young boyfriend.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Glad you made it." Gohan ruffled his hair.

"Where were you?" Kakarot asked trying to sound calm.

"Father began to sermon talk, I'm sorry."

"Dude, I'm hungry." Gohan dropped his hand around Vegeta's shoulders.

"Then let's go inside." Kakarot pulled Vegeta away from his brother.

Pft, immature, Gohan laughed and went inside with Goten behind him.

"Why are we here?" Kakarot asked once he was alone with his love.

"Please, promise me that you won't leave."

"Huh? I promise, but why would I leave?"

Vegeta grabbed his hand and lead him to the restaurant, then the boy pointed at a table, Kakarot looked towards he was pointing and went pale, what are they doing here!? He swallowed hard, Gohan and Goten were sitting far away from them, good, but why were they here? Vegeta began to pull him towards the table but he pulled Vegeta back to his body.

"Kakarot."

"Why did you bring me here? What are they doing here? H-how do you know about them?"

"Listen, I don't want you to live with resentment your whole life...Chichi told me." He lied about Chichi.

Vegeta, he rolled his eyes, resentment, I would forever feel that against them, I know you are trying to help me, but I don't want to get involved with them. Vegeta felt with the obligation to help Kakarot, since he helped him and Chichi get closer, they still had fights, but their relationship was progressing little by little.

"For you. That is my only reason."

"Thank you, come on." He dragged Kakarot towards the table, Vegeta looked up at Kakarot, the man shrugged and encouraged him to speak.

'Do it.' he mouthed.

"Um…excuse me, Sir?" Vegeta tapped a man on the shoulder.

A man looked up at Vegeta "yes?"

"Are you Bardock?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Vegeta."

"Oh! Yes! Yes! We were eager to meet you!" Bardock quickly got up, his eyes looked at the man who was holding the young boy's hand, he looked at the woman behind him, the blond woman smiled and got to her feet.

"Goku?" The woman said.

"…"Kakarot simply nodded at them.

"Goku, my son, please, sit down." Bardock gestured to the couple the chairs

"Thank you." Vegeta smiled.

"…" Kakarot kept his glare at them.

"…" his mother looked down at her hands.

"…" his father gulped.

Everyone just stared at each other, Vegeta folded his hands and looked over at Gohan, the guy made him a sign and mouthed 'what are you doing?' he smiled and told him to wait.

"Goku are you eating well? You look thin."

"He's fine, Kim, just look at him, you work out, son?"

"Much."

"And where's Gohan?" Bardock asked for his other son.

"I don't think it's a good time for you to know him."

Both remained silent.

"Can you at least tell us who he is?" His bio-mother asked

"Him." He pointed to a handsome, blond teenager.

"He's handsome." Kim smiled.

"…"

"What, what do you do, you a lawyer?" Bardock asked.

"English teacher."

"That's wonderful. You became a teacher." His mother smiled again.

"That is thanks to my foster parents."

"…"

"…"

"Kakarot, has a beautiful son." Vegeta broke the intense silence.

"You do!" Both his parents asked

"Yes."

"We're sorry for not being there for you." Bardock said with guilt

"Seventeen years is a lot of time." Kakarot said with full bitterness

"We didn't leave you and Gohan because we wanted to, we did it because we had no money to take care of you, we wanted you to have a better life." Kim's voice shook with emotion.

"But you and Gohan were always on our mind."

Kakarot frowned deeper and looked over at his son, Goten blinked back at him, better life? he understood, he too was trying to give his son a better life, his medication just made it a little more complicated, he never thought about that, his parents thought they had done the right thing, his foster parents gave them a good life, he was thankful.

"I understand. Thank you."

"We hope we could meet Gohan and your son, please don't keep us away." Kim placed her hand on his.

"I won't, please excuse us."

Bardock and Kim both got to their feet, Kakarot looked at his father's eyes, he looked at his mother, they did make the right thing, he was thankful for life, he shook hands with both his parents and walked away.

"Thank you." Kim said to Vegeta with tears in her eyes

"How could we ever repay you?" Bardock looked down at him

"I did it for Kakarot." He smiled

"Do you have some kind relationship with him?" Bardock asked

"Yes."

"You're very young. Do you really love our son?"

"I do, madam."

"Thank you again, kid, I hope to see you again." Bardock said before his wife and him left.

Vegeta smiled, I hope so.

* * *

Vegeta looked at his watch, he was late, his piano instructor was going to kill him, almost there, he could see the building already, maybe his father was right, maybe he did need to drop his activities, not just one but all of them, he didn't have time for them anymore, he was studying for his final exams, he was glad to have Kakarot to tutor him with the things he didn't understand, as he bent down to tie his lace, someone stopped in front of him, he looked up and went pale.

"Good afternoon." Raditz smiled at him

"Um, hello, Sir."

"You're in a rush?"

"Yes, I need to get to my piano session."

"Hm…" he nodded "I heard that you and my cousin became…'close.'"

"…" he scowled

"Don't look at me like that." He chuckled "I just wanted to say, congratulations."

"…"

"I never thought this would happen to my cousin, I thought he would never forget Jasmine, but what surprises me the most is that he loves a man, a brat."

"That doesn't concern you."

"Oh but it does."

"…Excuse me, I must go."

"Vegeta, I just want my cousin to be happy."

"I can understand that."

"You do? What I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't like your feelings to be mediocre, you can cause Goku and yourself problems, I'm puzzled by the fact that you are a young boy and he is a grown man, having a love affair with a student can cause him trouble with the law, they can banish him from everywhere. He closed his heart, to everyone, I wouldn't like him to go through the same thing, you both are completely different, you come from a well stable family, Goku had to work his ass to get to where he is in society, you could ruin that hard work. Reality is strict, right?"

"…"

"Well I have to go. Bye, Kid." He opened up his umbrella and walked away.

Vegeta stood in the rain as he repeated Raditz' words in his mind, did he try to say that I'll take advantage of Kakarot? Why do I let Raditz say those things to me? He looked up at the grey sky, the cold water hit his face, is he trying to say that Kakarot would be unhappy if he's with me? But he said that he loves me, Kakarot should be the one to decide that, is it because I'm younger than Kakarot? He thinks it's only a passing desire and that sooner or later I will leave? What should I do to prove him wrong? I don't want to give Kakarot problems, I know that Kakarot had a tough life…I don't want him to lose everything just because of me.

What should I do?

* * *

**Raditz...fuck you. -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleh, I made it, yep I'm finally done with this story, it took me a lot to think of a good ending, I think my ending is gonna suck but meh I tried.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Just some ideas**

**Goku: You did your best! *smiles***

**Vegeta: The end sucks. *frowns***

**Me: Shut up! I tried so hard!**

**Chapter 10:**

"Vegeta, tell me what's wrong." Kakarot cupped Vegeta's chin, it's been two weeks since Vegeta's been acting isolate.

"There's nothing wrong." He gently pushed Kakarot's hand away, he walked away towards Goten and sat with him, Gohan looked at his brother, Kakarot shrugged back.

* * *

"Dude, you alright?" Gohan asked once Goten and Vegeta went to bed, Gohan poured milk in his cereal bowl, Kakarot rubbed his face and pulled on his blond hair, he was frustrated.

"Do I look alright?"

"Just asking, man, you don't have to get all irritable." He grabbed his bowl and was ready to leave

"Gohan, wait, wait, dammit, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, that was a stupid question." He sat in front of his brother

"Argh…I'm worried."

"About Geta?"

"Yes, he's been…weird lately, I try to talk to him and he avoids me, I try to kiss him and he rejects me, I try to hug him and he pushes me away, I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Force talk."

"That's a bit immature, don't you think."

"Dude, do you want to know what's wrong with the kid or not?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to force him to say what the problem is, I bet it's something simple."

"I seriously don't understand what's going on with kids these days, one day he says that he loves me and that he would do whatever it takes to be with me, and the next he rejects me and everything is all the opposite, what the fuck?"

"Maybe you have bad breath."

"This is not a joke, Gohan!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, maybe it is something serious…you think, I don't know, you think maybe someone might have opened their mouth and said shit to him?"

"…I'm not so sure that's the problem."

"You sure?"

"…No."

"Force talk, ok, I'm going to bed." He grabbed his cereal bowl and left his brother with his problems.

Force talk? What the hell was that? What was he supposed to do? Choke the problem out of Vegeta? How the hell did force talk work? Kakarot ran his hand through his hair, force talk? Force talk? He paced in the kitchen, Gohan why do you have to be so damn complicated in your explications?! Should I force him to talk even if he doesn't want to? Should I threat-? That would be immature, no, no.

Dammit, Vegeta, he tugged on his tight shirt and slowly pushed the door of his room, Vegeta was wearing black pajamas, and was sitting on the bed with his knees pressed to his chest with his arms around them, he pretended to look at the T.V the annoying news were on.

Kakarot glanced at Vegeta, he slumped on the bed belly down and stared at Vegeta, waiting for him to speak first, but the boy simply looked at his knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he scooted closer to the boy

"Yes, I'm fine."

Insolent boy, he sneered.

"Look at me when I talk to you."

"I swear nothing's wrong, Kakarot." He faked a smile and looked back at the T.V

Kakarot grabbed the remote and turned the T.V off, then he grabbed the top of Vegeta's head, he forced the boy to look at him, Vegeta avoided his green eyes, those eyes that he loved so much, he couldn't let Kakarot see his lies, I don't want to trouble him with me.

"You don't look so fine to me."

"I'm ok." He pushed Kakarot's hand away, smiled and wiggled under the covers and covered his face.

"Vegeta…"

"What?"

"If there's something wrong, tell me."

"I said there's nothing wrong…I'm going to sleep…good night." He said under the covers

"Vegeta!" He pulled the covers off roughly "don't you trust me?"

"I-it's not that." His voice broke, I do trust you.

He felt Kakarot's hand on his shoulder, the man turned him around, they were face to face, the man leaned down and kissed his lips, Vegeta stared at his handsome features; this man is everything he ever dreamed of, why couldn't the others understand that he loved him?

"I need you to tell me everything, everything that's bothering you, everything that's causing you problems, you have me worried."

"…" Vegeta stared into his eyes.

"Talk." He leaned down and took the boy in his arms "If you don't that will only worry me more, it hurts me to think that you don't trust me, I love you."

I can't, not because I don't want to but because I don't want to cause you problems with you cousin, I don't want you to fight with your cousin because of me. He hugged Kakarot tighter.

"Kakarot." He whispered.

"I want to know."

You're the most important for me, I can't tell you.

* * *

Kakarot's breathing was heavy, Vegeta looked at the sleeping man he loved, no matter what happens I can't cause him problems, why does Raditz hate me? Is it because he thinks I'll hurt his cousin? Is it because I'm a man? I promise that I'll never hurt him…

_Hurt? _But…I…I'm hurting him already, I have him worried, I'm sorry, I feel that I'm transferring my depression aura to him, I'm sorry, but…

"_What I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't like your feelings to be mediocre, you can cause Goku and yourself problems…" _his words were so…

"_You both are completely different, you come from a well stable family, Goku had to work his ass to get to where he is in society, you could ruin that hard work." _Cold, he was so cold but I can understand that he's only trying to protect Kakarot…though at the end, I'm the only one getting hurt.

He's the worst; he hid his face with his knees.

* * *

Saturday in the afternoon, Kakarot came back from the supermarket, Gohan whined about the bags being too heavy and that it was unfair that he was carrying the majority, Kakarot ignored him completely, he smiled when he found Goten sleeping on the couch with the puppy in his arms, he must've played till he grew exhausted, he looked at the other couch and found Vegeta sleeping too, the other night, two weeks ago, he had begged Vegeta to tell him the problem, they solved nothing but he left it alone for a while, Vegeta had went to normal, a bit.

"I'm going out."

"With who, golden locks?" Kakarot asked as he ruffled Gohan's hair

"With the guys, dude, stop it." He pushed the big hand off his head

"Don't come home late."

"I won't, dude." He closed the door.

Kakarot looked at his son, first he grabbed the pup and moved him to the floor, he went for a blanket and placed it over his son, he unfolded the other blanket, as he looked down at Vegeta he covered him up too and rested his hand over his head, who was he kidding? Vegeta has been different from his usual self, I know that he's tired from school and I know that he's making an effort to get used to this atmosphere.

I love this person, he gently ruffled Vegeta's black hair, his usual self is to follow me around and saying that he loves me, lately it's like if he were sunken in his thoughts, it's like if he weren't here, it's like if he were like the air, my head hurts, I'm going to take a shower, Kakarot frowned and moved away from the sleeping boy.

* * *

What is he doing here? Vegeta asked himself as he saw Broly sitting in Kakarot's living room, with his sister?! What are they doing here?! Why did Kakarot let them in?! He kept himself hidden, what are they talking about? I should ask Kakarot later…he frowned; he would probably say 'we were talking things about adults.' Adults? I can be an adult, but how? He stopped filling his mind with questions when he heard his sister talk.

"We got a call from cousin Elizabeth." She said.

"And? Did she congratulate you because we aren't together?" Kakarot asked.

"Pretty much." Broly chuckled.

"You know how she is, Goku, but she began saying that I shouldn't cancel everything, you know all the things about the photographer, cake, dress, everything."

"Hm?" Kakarot scratched the back of his head "She hates me but she still wants the wedding to take place?"

"Yes, she said that everyone had bought us something, and this and that, she even said that I must get married."

"Well then you should, it would be a disgrace for her to return her gift." He chuckled.

"That's why we're here." Broly spoke.

"What?" Kakarot asked

What? Vegeta heard in amaze, are you here to take Kakarot away from me?! He just wanted to barge in the conversation and lock Kakarot and himself in a room.

"Yes, Goku, my father had already paid everyone, and since I didn't want to disappoint him in saying that I wanted to cancel everything, me and Broly decided to get married."

"Really?!" Kakarot asked.

Really?! Vegeta's eyes went wide as cereal bowls, Broly Gunn marrying Chichi? The man who tried to kiss me? Oh this is so hilarious! He held back his laugh and slowly tip toed towards Gohan's room to tell him the news, since he came to live in the Sons' house, Gohan and he became best friends, though he was still a pervert with him.

"Yes. We just changed the date." Broly smiled as he held tightly onto Chichi's hand.

"I'm impressed. Well congratulations!" He smiled.

"I would really want to see you there." Chichi smiled at Kakarot

"Of course."

"And…could you try to convince Vegeta, I want him to be there too."

"Don't worry, he'll be there." He crossed his arms; I'll force him if I have too.

"Thank you."

"Well, we have to go." Broly got up.

Kakarot opened the door for them and said goodbye, Broly and Chichi getting married? That was unexpected, though he should have known that something like that was going to happen, now, he had to solve his problems with his Vegeta.

* * *

"Don't you have anything to say?" Kakarot crossed his arms as he had Vegeta sitting in front of him, nobody was home, Gohan was out with his friends and Goten was with the new neighbor, he was playing with the little boy who lived three houses from them.

"…"

"You're not going to tell me?"

"It's just that…I…"

"You what?"

"I…don't want to cause you problems."

"You are."

"Huh?" Vegeta was shocked, I am? But I've been trying not to do it, how could I…?

"You've been hiding something from me."

"No, I'm not… I just."

"You're lying to me." He dragged his chair closer to his young lover.

"I…don't you have to pick up Goten?"

"I'm talking to you now, I need you to tell me the truth."

"…" he felt a knot in his throat.

"You say that you don't want to cause me problems, but you haven't notice that you cause me problems by not telling me what is _your _problem, you hurt me because you push me away, you think that you'll cause me problems just by the fact that you love me. I love you, ok? That's all that matters, I worry about you, when I leave you I want to get back to you as quick as possible, I get jealous when you talk to Gohan, because I think that you trust him more than me."

I'm confused, I never thought that things would be this complicated, I've been causing you problems without noticing, I'm sorry, I never meant to do it, if I tell you I know that you will have problems with Raditz but if I don't tell you then…either way, I trouble you. Do I have any choice? I want to keep you forever Kakarot. Vegeta sighed and tried to swallow the knot in his throat.

"…Fine, I'll tell you…I don't want you to keep worrying about me."

Kakarot patted his head "stop trying to solve everything by yourself, ok? If you don't want me to worry then tell me everything."

"Remember that small party you had?"

"Hm." He nodded

"Well, I met your cousin Raditz, and he told me that I was a troubling existence in your life, I know that he's protecting you because you were hurt in the past…Trunks told me about Jasmine and about your foster parents, that's why I investigated about your true parents, a few days ago I met with him again, by causality, when I was going to my piano lesson, and he said that he wouldn't like my feelings to be mediocre, I know that you worked hard to get to where you are, but I can help you by looking for a job and helping you with Goten's medication, I can also ask my father for an apartment and I can come and visit you, I'll make an effort." Vegeta looked down at his lap

"…" Kakarot was holding his chin in his palm and looking at him with lazy green eyes

"…"

"Are you retarded?"

"Huh?" He looked up at him

"That's absurd."

"Absurd!?" Now he was angry, how could all that be absurd?

"Everything will be alright." Kakarot rested his hand on Vegeta's head

"But, Kakarot-"

"Everything will be alright." He repeated

Everything will be alright, I trust you Kakarot, he smiled a little, I feel much calmer now, I wonder if I did the right thing to tell him all that about Raditz.

* * *

Vegeta blushed as Kakarot watched him dress, he looked at him and blushed even more when Kakarot smiled at him, pervert, he gave a nervous laugh in return.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because." The man answered

"Because, why?"

"Because you need to look your best for your sister's wedding."

"I can't believe you're considering on going."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she cheated on you-"

"Don't worry about it."

How am I not supposed to worry, idiot, he button up the shirt up to his neck and raised an eyebrow, he looked at his shirt, what the hell? There was still on buttonhole but no more buttons, he flinched when Kakarot wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Kakarot."

"Idiot, you buttoned wrong." He pointed to the missed buttonhole

"Ah." He blushed

"Let me help you."

Vegeta felt the heat rise to his face when Kakarot turned him face to face with him, then the man kneeled in front of him and began to unbutton his shirt, in front of everyone! Deep inside him a little voice was screaming 'take me!' while the other punched it to silence, but a sly smile crept to his lips and the little voice was set free, he ran his fingers through blond hair, the man looked up at him, Vegeta smiled even wider, you're inducing me without noticing, love.

"Why you stop, love?" He purred

Kakarot's green eyes were glued onto the lustful face, I can't understand what the hell is going on with kids these days, how could undoing a shirt make a teenager…horny? It must be their hormones. He looked around, making sure nobody was looking at them, seeing that everyone was minding their own business he looked back at his young boyfriend, the boy smiled, his fingers gracefully ran themselves through his hair. Oh well, he shrugged and leaned forward, he kissed Vegeta's belly, he heard Vegeta moan low when he traced his tongue over his smooth skin. Kakarot smiled when Vegeta giggled and pulled himself away, he found a ticklish stop, his navel.

"You think someone saw us?" Vegeta button up his shirt

"No." He pressed his body against Vegeta " but I need 'Vegeta' urgently."

"Pervert." He smiled

"Hm. You were the one provoking me." He kissed a smooth neck.

* * *

"I can't believe they kicked us out." Vegeta crossed his arms

"It's your fault." Kakarot was walking calmly behind him

"My fault!? You were the one kissing and running your nasty hands all over me!"

"I know you loved it." Kakarot smiled

Vegeta looked at him with an angry face, they had kicked them out of the store for…well the girl had said 'Sir, please refrain from committing lewd acts in this establishment." Then the girl said to Kakarot once they were out 'Dammit, Goku, quit flirting in my job, it's irritating!', Vegeta asked Kakarot who she was and he said 'a girl'…oh really? I thought she was a fucking alien! He crossed his arms.

"Don't think I forgot about that girl."

"What about her?"

"Who was she!?"

"A girl."

"You already said that, who was she!?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know."

"Believe me if I tell you, you'll get jealous, for no reason, and you'll start to ask me questions about her."

"I won't!"

"Fine, her name is Launch, she is a very close friend, I met her in a bar, she used to work as a bartender, once we went out for a drink and we ended up sleeping together, since then we became close."

"…" he couldn't believe his ears

"She's just a friend."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't ask anything."

"I'm not! I just want to know if you had sex with her." Vegeta frowned

"No. Just by the term of 'sleeping together' doesn't always have to mean 'sex', we were drunk and I stayed at her house that night, we just slept."

"O-oh."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, you always make little scenarios of me with someone else."

"Sorry."

Kakarot smiled, he rested his hand on top of Vegeta's head, the boy looked up at him, the man leaned down and kissed his lips.

* * *

Vegeta laughed as he hopped off Jeice's brother's van, he waved bye to his best friend as he dried his hair and wiggled his shirt back on, on the way to the door, Vegeta jumped back when Gohan and his friends nearly bumped together.

"Wow." Trunks wolf whistled

"Stop it, dude, you back so soon Geta?"

"I was out four hours."

"Ah, yeah, heh, well um…you wanna go with us?"

"Yeah, come with us, angel face." Seventeen smiled slyly at him

"You'll have a good time with us." Trunks smiled

"A-ah, no, sorry, I have to take a shower and do other things."

"Bummer, oh well, I'll see you later, angel face."

"Next time you _will _come with us, right, pigeon?" Trunks asked

Idiot, don't call me that, he smiled.

"Yes, I will."

"Great!" Seventeen and Trunks began walking away with Tien and Krilin behind them

Gohan smiled shyly at Vegeta, he ruffled the boy's hair and began to walk after his friends, Vegeta shook his head and was about to enter the house when Gohan called him, he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Yes?"

"Raditz is in there."

Raditz? He grew pale, why would Raditz be here? Was is because of his fault? Or maybe he was just here to visit, what should I do? Maybe Kakarot wanted to talk to him about me? Shit, what should I do now? Maybe I can play stupid and act like I didn't see him, maybe I can pretend to play with Goten-no, Goten is with his friend, dammit, Gohan I should've said yes. He took a deep breath, he grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open, he slowly closed it and tip toed, hoping not to bump into Raditz, he tip toed close to the kitchen and stopped, frozen in his steps, Raditz and Kakarot were in the kitchen! Now what do I do? Vegeta tugged on his wet hair, he looked at the kitchen entranceway and looked at the stairs close to it, there was only one way to get to his and Kakarot's room and it was passing by the kitchen's entrance. Vegeta began to plan of a way to get up there, but he stopped when he heard Raditz and Kakarot speak.

"Cut the crap Raditz, why did you come here?"

"Is it bad for me to want to visit my cousin?"

"I know that's not all you came for, so why don't we just begin with the subject."

"Fine, if that's what you wish, I came here to talk to you about that brat."

"That brat has a name, in my presence you must say his name not 'brat', carve that in your mind."

I knew I was the subject, dammit. Vegeta held his breath.

"Alright, I want to talk to you about Vegeta, I won't take much of your time, I'll leave after our conversation."

"I want you to stop interfering between me and Vegeta."

"Listen, I'm puzzled by the fact that you think you love an existence that is troubling you."

_Existence that is troubling you…_

Vegeta clinched his fists, he wanted to punch the shit out of Raditz.

"I don't think I love him, I do love him."

"You were hurt in the past, Goku, you closed yourself to everyone including your brother, it's weird for me to see you taking this situation carelessly, you could risk your career and you could get in trouble with the law for being with a kid who is ten years your junior, you could be the boy's father, by the fact that Vegeta is still very young, he could one day get bored and leave…like I said to him before I'll say it to you now, Vegeta is a troubling existence to me"

What? Vegeta's eyes grew wide

"…" Kakarot simply crossed his arms and grit his teeth

"Teenagers aren't comfortable with one thing, they quickly get bored and go off looking for something more interesting, you can understand that more perfectly, you have Gohan and you teach about a hundred teenagers, I can't understand why you still decided to be with a teenager…I'm not saying Vegeta is a bad kid, but you two were raised in different surroundings, that makes you two opposites, maybe you won't have problems now but in the future he'll get bored of an old man and you will get bored with a kid, you both will become a load. He rejected Gohan in the past, could you reject him? He's a very troubling existence."

Raditz you said Kakarot wanted to be happy, he is! Vegeta clinched his fists harder, I would never do anything to Kakarot, I would never hurt him!

"Rejecting Vegeta's existence is rejecting mine too, I can't live without him, is that all you have to say?" Kakarot asked

"You want me to say it simpler?"

"…"

"It's not convenient for you to stay with that kid."

"Shut up!"

Both men looked at the entranceway, Vegeta was shaking with rage and had his fists clinched to his sides as tears poured down his face like cascades, he heard enough of the nonsense that came out of Raditz' mouth, in the past he let Raditz say those awful things to him but not now, he was going to prove the man wrong.

"Vegeta? When did you get here?" Kakarot asked, shocked from the sudden outburst

"Since you two began to speak." He whispered

"It's rude to listen to adults' conversation, it's even more shocking coming from a person with high social status."

"Raditz, you said enough, leave."

"Don't…don't just open your mouth to spit out shit!"

Both males stared at Vegeta, Kakarot had an amazed face while Raditz had a smug one.

"Nasty language."

"Maybe me and Kakarot _are _opposites, but, I'll make an effort. My feelings aren't mediocre!"

"Is that so? When and how do you plan on making an effort?"

"Raditz, I know that you are only trying to protect me, but this is no longer your business, everything will be alright." He got up and stood by Vegeta's side

"Hm?"

"I'm grateful for all the things you did for me in the past and I will always remember your kindness even though I'm not your blood, have you noticed something different in me?"

"I don't understand."

"When Jasmine died, I no longer wanted to live, I kept on with my life for Gohan and Goten, but I felt that I was missing my soul, life felt like an obligation, I thought life would forever be cruel and cold."

"Hn." Raditz crossed his arms

"Raditz, he is the reason I wake up in the mornings, he is the reason I smile again, that wall I built between me and reality was destroyed because of him, I love him, thanks to him I was able to let go of the past, he made me open my eyes, he helped me move on and forget, he made me feel what it's like to love again, if in the future he decides to leave, I won't hate him, instead, I'll be thankful, because for him I can see the world from a different angle."

Raditz went silent for a while, then he chuckled and got on his feet, he looked into his cousin's green eyes, Vegeta felt some ease in the air, he looked up at both men, there were calm expressions on their faces.

"I never thought of that." Raditz took a deep breath "Goku, I will always worry about you, I promised to your parents that I would always take care of you, don't forget that the path you chose is a complicated trajectory, someday the day of separation will come, but I believe in your love for him and his love for you, I just wanted to make sure."

"Thanks." Kakarot smiled

"Vegeta." Raditz looked down at the shocked boy

"Y-yes."

"Let's go have something to drink one of these days, I would really like to get to know you." He smiled and moved towards the door and opened it wide

"A-ah, yes, yes, of course!" Vegeta and Kakarot followed Raditz to his car, the man slumped inside and turned the engine on, then he popped his head out the window.

"Bye, kid." He waved goodbye and drove away

"Huh?" he waved stupidly "Does that mean he finally accepted me?"

"Yes." He began to walk down the street, Vegeta stared at Kakarot's back, where the hell is he going?

"Ah, Kakarot?"

Kakarot looked over his shoulder and smiled "you coming, love?"

Vegeta smiled widely and ran to catch up to him, Kakarot snaked his hands around the boy's waist and leaned down to press his lips against Vegeta's, the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck and deepen the kiss, he smiled against the man's lips, Vegeta pulled away and looked into beautiful green eyes, Kakarot nuzzled his face and pressed his lips against his again, Vegeta hugged the man.

Everything will be alright now, I can feel it.

(*Author gets on knees* please please listen to this piece of art! Since the link is shitty it's called _**Junjou Romantica OST Junjou Romantica Strings ver.**_ Pleeeease :3)

**THE END.**

**Wowie wow wow, holy shit, I think it was a great ending, though Vegeta thinks it suck but Goku says it's alright, so yeah, my inspiration was based on Junjou Romantica, thanks for reading! **


End file.
